Aveline von Ravenstein: Soul Reaper
by Ravenstein
Summary: Aveline von Ravenstein is a newly dead soul that has ended up in the Soul Society. She wants to become a Soul Reaper. But dark conspiracies are at work trying to bring down the Soul Society.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Disclaimer: Neither Bleach or assorted other references belong to me. This work is intended for its mere amusement value.

* * *

The old lady moved her cart down the alley. It was laden with the fruits of her garden: apples, grapes, and ripe squashes. She had been selling the produce on the street since after she had first arrived in the Rukon District countless years ago. She had been taken in by an old lady who had since…moved on.

"Hey grandma," said a voice from the shadows, "What'ya say handin' over some of those apples."

"Yeah," said a second voice, "those look mighty tasty."

"Better do what they say," said a third man, "I don't know what they might do for them."

"You hooligans will have to pay for them like everyone else," said the old lady.

"Hear that Ryoji? She thinks we should pay for them?" said the first man.

"Ha. She obviously hasn't met Ryoji before. Or else she would be glad we just want the apples," said the second.

The third moved into better light. He was powerfully built. His face seemed more like a beast's then a man's. It was scarred from countless fights and missing a couple teeth and the eyes were made of pure malice. "I will give you one more chance, grandma. Leave the cart or you will never leave this alley."

"You monster…" the woman started.

"Yeah, you got it. I'm a monster. You wanna see how much of a monster I can be?" the brute said.

A female voice called out from above. "You show me how much of a monster you can be and I can show you what a real monster is like," said a girl about in her late teens dropping in behind the three graceful as a cat.

She wore her red hair in a fashionable, short cut about halfway down her neck. Green eyes seemed to glow behind stylish glasses. Her outfit was almost entirely black. A black vest over a black dress shirt with a black skirt and black thigh high boots. Red was also in accompaniment, with a red tie and a red stripe on the skirt.

A badge was prominent on her vest. It had a red background with a black tower and a black bird clutching a black and gold sword flying over it.

"Get out of girlie, if you know what is good for you," said the first tough.

"No, you get out of here. And when you leave you praise God every day that you live that I have not killed the lot of you already," said the girl.

"What? Are you lookin' for a fight? You think you can take the three of us?" said the second tough with a look of bemusement on his face, "I think you need a new pair of glasses because you are sorely outnumbered."

"And you three are sorely outclassed. Now leave."

"You think you can fight me?" asked the big brute, "I have never lost a fight before. I can kill a man with my bare hands. I just squeeze the life from him…"

"A fight? No, this will not be a fight. It will barely be a warm up against incompetent apes like yourselves."

"Why you!" cried out the first taking a punch at the girl.

She seemed to move like a blur, catching the hooligan's arm midswing and driving down on it with her elbow. A loud and painful crack was heard and the man screamed in pain. The girl wasted no time in admiring her handiwork. She delivered a blow to the man's nose, blinding him as tears reflexively welled in his eyes, blurring his vision. A swinging kick sent him into a stone wall, finishing him off.

"Like I said, incompetent apes," said the girl looking at the two remaining toughs.

The second lunged at the girl, who calmly stepped aside and tripped him as he ran past. Her quarry was much larger. She nimbly dodged a hamfisted blow the large brute threw at her, ducking around it and delivering a thrust into the man's abdomen. She knew she had found her mark when he began sputtering and choking, doubling over in pain.

"Never lost a fight? Well then let this be a first," she said, delivering a two fisted slam onto the base of the man's skull, knocking him out instantly.

She turn to face the second who was stumbling to his feet from the fall.

"Who are you?" he asked, fear in his eyes, "What are you?"

"I am Aveline Wilhelmina von Ravenstein. And I am the Margraven of Ravenstein, Graven of Neuravenstein, and Countess of Summersford," she said.

The man felt the weight of her words through his suddenly frail form. He had no idea what a Margraven or Graven was, and he had no desire remaining to find out. Flight was the only thing that could come to his mind. He bolted into the street.

The old woman considered the girl for a moment, "What payment do you need for saving me?"

"None," said Aveline, "I fulfilled my duty."

"Your duty? What sort of duty?" the woman asked.

"I am a Lady of a noble house. It is my divine duty to defend the weak," Aveline stated plainly.

"And who tasked you with such a burden?"

"God," said Aveline, "And it is not a burden. It is an honor."

"You should be a Soul Reaper," the old woman pronounced, "You have the commitment to be one."

Aveline looked at the woman with a puzzled expression, "What is a Soul Reaper?"

"Death. And justice," the woman said.

Aveline looked at her, "Go with God. Be safe from evil," she said.

The woman nodded at her savior and continued pushing her cart into the street.

Aveline stayed in the alley, staring at the wall. It was now that she realized a truth that had evaded her for so long, yet was painfully obvious.

She was dead.

* * *

Aveline stared into the night sky over the strange town. The constellations were different. The people were different. Everything was different. She remembered being on the streets of London and then suddenly she was here. Where was here?

Someone had said Rukon. What was that? Where was heaven? Where was Saint Peter, his pearly gates, and all that jazz? If she was dead, why was she here?

The roof was three stories up. Climbing it was no problem. Sir Everett White and his training had seen to that. Sir Everett had supposedly learned every combat style on Earth. He had been one of Aveline's favorite teachers. She could outfight near any person on Earth in almost any traditional fight imaginable. Part of his training regimen involved being able to climb sheer rock faces bare handed. Climbing a wooden inn with plenty of handholds and footholds proved no difficulty.

Thinking of this caused her to picture Sir Everett: rugged, experienced, and never handsome. What would he say now? Same thing her father would say, no doubt. "Why wonder where and why you are here? Focus on what you are going to do now that you are here."

"Sound advice," Aveline thought, "but small comfort. You two weren't dead when they would have said that."

"And how does that change things, Milady? You died. So what? That is in the past, you can't change it no more then you can change what you ate for dinner last night," the Sir Everett in her mind said.

"I had some bread," Aveline replied, "Pretty lousy after life where you have to eat."

Sir Everett shrugged, "You still can't do anything about it."

"What are you going to do now?" asked her father.

"I don't know," thought Aveline, "I don't know."

Aveline must have said that last one out loud because a voice called out, "What don't ya know?" It was a boy, somewhere between a tall seven years old or short nine years old, "Are you lost?"

Aveline sat up. "You could say that," she said, "but I think I am more then a little lost."

The boy scampered over to her. "I was lost too when I first came here," he said.

"What do you mean?" Aveline asked.

"I ended up here after I died. I didn't have my parents or my brothers or my sisters. I was all alone," the boy said.

"How…sad," Aveline said. What kind of terrible afterlife was this world?

"I was sad for a bit. But the lady who owns this inn, she is really nice. She lets me stay here and I help her with the inn," said the boy, "And there are a some more kids here, too."

"So there is kindness in this world after all," Aveline said.

"Lady, can I ask you something?" asked the boy.

"Sure," Aveline said.

"Are you the one who has been beating up all the bullies and bad guys around here?" he questioned.

"I have been stopping them, yes," Aveline answered.

"Thanks," he said, "those guys were really bad. And the Soul Reapers rarely come out here to try and stop them."

There was that word again, Soul Reaper. "What is a Soul Reaper?" Aveline asked.

"Soul Reapers are really strong fighters that make sure souls like you and me are sent to the Soul Society safely," said the boy.

"Sorry if I am asking too many questions, but what is the Soul Society?"

The boy looked at her with a confused expression. "All of this is the Soul Society," he answered.

"So the Soul Society is the afterlife, huh?" Aveline said, "Is it what you expected?"

"Well, I didn't think about it much before I…well…died," the boy said, "I don't remember much about being alive. Most of us try not to think about it too much."

"Not me," Aveline said, "This is not what I expected the afterlife to be like. And I don't want to forget about my life. I don't want to forget any experience I have. Speaking of which, what's your name?"

"Takumi Ebihara," said the boy cheerfully, "How about your name lady?"

"Aveline von Ravenstein," she said, "That will do for now. But most people called me Avey."

"So are you going to keep fighting those bad guys, Avey?" the boy asked.

"Yep. It's the right thing to do," she said.

Takumi's face lit up, "Thanks Miss Avey, your's the best!"

"It's nothing," Aveline said, "My father always said that when in doubt, do what you think is right. And I think protecting you and the others living here Takumi is the right thing to do."

Takumi climbed back inside the inn. Aveline looked back up at the stars again and smiled. She knew what to do now. This was a pretty disappointing afterlife. Maybe she could make it a little better.

* * *

The big gang leader with the sword continued yelling, "Let that BITCH that has been humiliating my men step forward and get what's coming to her!"

He and seven of his strongest gangers had come into town this morning and started making an awful racket. Aveline was studying him from a rooftop. Eight to one odds were not very favorable, she thought, they should have brought twice that many so I could at least break a sweat.

She drew her sword from it's scabbard. She hated this sword. It was a katana. She hated Katanas. They were good for slashing but not for thrusting. And they required a lot of room to use properly. And they tended to be brittle and crack easily. Not like how Hollywood or television made them out to be at all.

Still, it was better then nothing and Aveline was proficient in the blade's use. She had even named it Aspire, as in 'I aspire to get a better sword'.

The blowhard was still at it. "If she doesn't show up at the count of ten I am gonna cut this girl!" he said.

Aveline looked out over the ledge and he had a girl, about twelvish, by the hair with the sword at her throat. That complicated things. She had to remove the hostage situation from the scenario first without risking the girl.

"One," he said.

Aveline huffed quietly. She had an ace up her sleeve to deal with this but she had hoped to have been able to keep it on the low down for a bit longer. After all what good is having a fallback surprise if everyone knows about it?

"Two," he continued.

Fortunately the man was right handed and Aveline was to his right. If she could disable his arm he would drop the sword and the girl could escape.

"Three," he yelled.

Aveline crept into position across the rooftop.

"Four."

Just a bit farther.

"Five."

Aveline studied the angle.

"Six," said the man, looking around nervously.

Aveline decided it was about right.

"Seven! I mean it, bitch! I will cut her!" he yelled, the girl starting to tear up and shake.

No you won't, thought Aveline…

"Eight."

…not on my watch.

"Niiii…", he started. He never finished nine. His attention was grabbed by a burst of sound from his right. He didn't see what caused the burst either.

Aveline fired a concentrated bolt of energy into his arm at the elbow. The joint was powdered by the impact. Reflex caused his hand to open, dropping the blade.

"Duck and rollout of the way!" Aveline yelled at her, leaping off the roof. She needed something to break her fall and so aimed at the nearest of the gangers.

Aveline slammed into him knees first. Knocking him down violently. She quickly drew her sword and slammed the hilt into the side of the man she had landed upon's head.

"Taking little girls hostage. What despicable animals you are," Aveline said, flourishing her sword. Intimidation could be a very effective tactic against undisciplined combatants.

The first charged her and took a swing at her with a sword. His movements were slow and clumsy at best and Aveline easily parried his attack. Aveline delivered a powerful chop to the base of his skull, knocking him out could instantly.

"Do you creeps know what I do to animals? I butcher them," Aveline continued.

The two yonger ones in the back seemed to have lost their nerve and began fleeing. Let them run.

"You won't get away with this," said a strong looking one to her left, lunging at her with a club. Aveline dodged his clumsy attack and took advantage of his distraction to make her own charge at the two as of yet unengaged toughs. She tripped the first with a kick to his leg and grabbed the other by his neck and flipped him onto his back.

"What was that?" the club armed attacked asked in astonishment.

"Your doom," she said, driving her palm into the man she had just flipped's check, knocking the wind out of his lungs and sending him into a coughing spasm. Even in the hereafter the human body seemed to function much as it in life.

"Hey!" said the man, dropping his club, "Using the girl wasn't my idea!"

"Your inaction and silence condoned it, animal," Aveline said, punching the man she tripped and was now getting back up in the face, putting him down for the count. "I suggest you use these next few seconds to pray to whatever god would show a beast like you mercy, for I shall show you none."

He started running. Aveline blasted him in the back with a wider focused blast, blowing him into the building, shattering the poorly built structure. She doubted he would be getting up any time soon.

After her work was done Aveline sheathed her unbloodied blade. She walked over to where the leader was writhing in pain . His right arm was a mess. Those energy blasts Aveline used could shatter stones with ease. Aveline doubted that even if he would survive the next few minutes the arm would ever fully heal.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked the man.

"No," said Aveline.

"Then what are you gonna do to me?" he asked.

"I am going to hand you over to them," she said, gesturing to the crowd.

Fear crept across the man's face.

"For too long this brute and his lackey's has abused and exploited you. Now let justice be done upon him," said Aveline. She grabbed the man's tunic and tossed him roughly in front of the crowd.

* * *

"Did you feel that Iori?" asked Kenshiro Mizumi.

"Yes. It felt like a very strong burst of spirit energy," said Yosuke Iori.

"Do you think that it could be some kind of…invader?" asked Kenshiro.

"Well, I have never know someone from Rukon to possess such strong spirit energy," said Yosuke.

"We need to tell the watch officer," said Kenshiro, "This could be trouble."

* * *

The five new workers were rebuilding the shack that had been destroyed in the fight yesterday. Until very recently they had been petty hooligans and thieves. It was day one of their sentence to work for the town for ten years. Aveline had spoken with the elders on that matter. Several had wanted to kill the six men. But Aveline had dissuaded them from that.

"Why destroy more lives when they could be better used to rebuild lives?" she had said, "Wouldn't that be a more fitting punishment?"

In the end the elders had agreed and meted out the punishment. Aveline felt that good had been done.

Their leader however, was not so lucky. Aveline did not stop the elders when they sentenced him to death. People who threatened children deserve everything that they earn.

Aveline sat on a nearby rooftop as the night was falling. She was watching the stars come out. The constellations were strange; none of them matched with the starcharts for the northern or southern hemispheres of Earth. It was maddening. Aveline had really enjoyed astronomy.

What was even more maddening was the 'cuisine' of the locals. It was always rice maybe with some kind of meat. And nobody here had even heard of bread pudding.

"What is bread pudding?" asked Takumi.

"What?" responded Aveline.

"You keep mentioning bread pudding. What is it?" Takumi asked again.

"Oh, I was talking out loud was I?" Aveline answered, "Well, it's a desert made from bread, sugar, syrup, eggs, and fruit. The most delicious food you will ever eat! So warm and filling. It is like heaven in a bowl."

"Sounds good," Takumi answered.

"Good? Good does not begin to describe it," Aveline said.

"You'll have to tell the lady who runs the inn about it. She might be able to make some," suggested Takumi.

"Maybe," said Aveline.

"But that is not why I came up here," said Takumi, "I came up here to warn you."

"Warn me? Of what?" inquired Aveline, "It better not be more bullies. Trouncing the likes of them gets rather tiresome after a while."

"No. Soul Reapers," said Takumi, "Rumor is that they sensed you using those blasts of spirit energy and are worried about some kind of threat to the Seireitei."

"Seireitei. That's the walled off place the Soul Reapers live, right?"

"Yes."

"Why would they think I am a threat?" asked Aveline, "Not like I have any plans to storm their fortress or anything. Yet, at least."

"That was a powerful release of spiritual energy yesterday. They think you are some kind of invader," Takumi said.

"Spirit energy? You mean my energy blasts?" asked Aveline.

"Yeah, those blasts of spirit energy."

"Those are nothing all that special. I have been able to do that for years. Well, before I died that is," said Aveline, confused.

"What? You could use spirit energy before you came to the Soul Society!"

"Yeah. I do other stuff too. Like this," said Aveline as she formed a glowing ball of light.

"That's…that's…amazing," said Takumi, "My friends and I have been trying for years to do that."

"Really? It's not that difficult. You just kinda focus and concentrate," she said.

"Can you teach us to that?" asked Takumi, excited.

"Well, sure. Although I don't know how much help I would be," Aveline said, "I have never taught anyone anything before."

"Okay, just stay away from the Soul Reapers!"


	2. Chapter 2: Hunt

"Alright men, spread out in groups of two," said Shinjui, the Shinigami leading this expedition.

Eight men from squad thirteen had moved out into the Rukon. There were rumors of a powerful spiritual presence in the area that may be causing fights and other violence in the area. Perhaps forming an army to storm the Seireitei. Perhaps just not even knowing what it was doing. Who knew? But to be safe the Seireitei was sending out a party to investigate the disturbance. And Shinjui Ibutsuki had been tapped to lead it.

"The invader is radiating a strong spiritual presence so it might be pretty powerful. If you find yourselves over your heads fall back immediately," explained Shinjui.

"Right, sir," answered his men.

Chasing down Rukongai is beneath me, thought Shinjui, hopefully he turns out to be something more then a Rukongai with an overdeveloped and uncontrolled spiritual presence.

* * *

The eight wore black robes and seemed to act in a disciplined manner. They were spreading out in groups of two. To look for me I would wager, thought Aveline. I have no quarrel with them. I will just lay low until…what was that?

* * *

"Barrier in place, sir," said Kenshiro Mizumi, "he won't be getting away."

"And you are sure that the presence is in this area?" asked Shinjui.

"Oh without a doubt, sir," said Yosuke Iori, "I feel the same presence I felt last night in the area."

"Good. Can you get an exact location?" asked Shinjui.

"Not quite. The initial release lasted only a moment so we didn't have a chance to really get a feel for the details," said Yosuke.

"But we still feel the presence in this area," continued Kenshiro.

"Well, that's good enough I guess. Better then nothing," said Shinjui.

* * *

Aveline tried pushing on the barrier. It was some kind of force field. Apparently someone didn't want her to escape. And she already knew who that someone probably was. Looks like this would be a fight anyway.

Not her fault; she had planned to slip away and avoid fighting the Soul Reapers. From what she had heard they were an okay bunch. But they had chosen this road, the road of war. If they wanted a fight Aveline decided she would give it to them.

She thought back to what Sir Everett had said, "Never hit a man if you can avoid it. But if you can't avoid it, put him out."

Aveline decided she might just have to that. She nimbly swung back onto the roof and began moving in on one of the pairs of searchers.

* * *

"Any idea what we are searching for anyway?" asked Reito.

"Someone with a lot of spiritual energy. So concentrate on your surroundings," said Bato.

"Well, I feel some very powerful energy around," said Reito.

"Like it was right on top of you?" asked a girl.

"Yeah, like it was…" started Reito, turning around in time to see a girl in a black with red hair and glasses drop Bato's limp body to the ground.

She lunged into him. Reito didn't even have time to draw his sword. She propelled him into wall. A sword seemed to miraculously appear at his throat.

"I am Aveline von Ravenstein. How do you do?" she asked with a wicked grin on her face. Gosh she was strong. And her spiritual power was immense.

"Don't kill me!" Reito stammered.

"Here I go an introduce myself and all you have for me is begging and pleading. What kind of fighter are you?" Aveline said.

"R…Reito. Reito Yasashiro. I am part of Squad Thirteen."

"Reito, is it? Well Reito, I have a bit of a problem and maybe you can help me. You see, I don't want to be captured by you guys nor do I want to get my pretty outfit covered with blood," Aveline said, pushing the blade closer to Reito's throat.

"What…what do you want from me?" asked Reito.

"The barrier. How do I get rid of it?" Aveline demanded.

"I…I can't tell you that," said Reito.

"Wrong answer," said Aveline, "Tell me or so help me God I will get a horrible stain on my shirt tonight."

"No…"

"And when people asked where it came from I will tell them it came from Reito," said Aveline.

"Fine. I'll tell you. You have to beat our leader Shinjui," said Reito.

"See. Now that wasn't so bad, now was it," said Aveline, releasing her grip, "You can be helpful when you really want to."

Reito was breathing heavily.

"Let me help you there, you seem a bit weak in the knees," said Aveline, helping Reito to sit down on a crate, "really scared you, didn't I? Sorry about that. I just needed an answer in a hurry."

Reito was confused. Just five seconds ago this crazy girl had a sword to his throat. And now she was helping him sit down. And she was apologizing! And what of Bato? Reito looked over at Bato's body. No blood.

"Your friend will be okay. I just knocked him out for a bit," said Aveline, "He will have a bad headache tomorrow so tell him to put some ice on the back of his neck. That should help the pain."

"Why…who…why…" stammered Reito. He did not know what question to ask first.

"I told you who I am, so that should answer one of your questions. For the second, I have no quarrel with the Soul Reapers. You guys started this. So I am going to end it," said Aveline, "Doesn't mean I want you guys to die though."

"Would you have killed me if I didn't tell you how to disable the spirit barrier?" asked Reito.

"Spirit barrier? Is that what it is called? And no. I wouldn't have killed you," said Aveline, "and I won't kill you if you are thinking that."

Reito took a sigh of relief. This girl was scary. And now that she wasn't trying to kill him, kinda cute too.

"Do you remember what I told you what to do about your friend's headache?" she asked.

"Uhhh, yeah," said Reito.

"Good. Because it will work for you to. Sorry, but I can't risk have people attacking me in the rear," said Aveline, "Goodnight."

Reito barely felt the blow.

* * *

"Sir!" yelled Yosuke, running down the alley, "SIR!"

Shinjui looked at young Soul Reaper running down the alley. "What is it?"

Yosuke arrived, panting. "We found Reito and Bato," he said.

Kensuke arrived shortly thereafter. "They were unconscious."

"What?" said Shinjui in disbelief.

"They were both unconscious. There was very little sign of a struggle," said Yosuke.

"Neither had even drawn their swords," said Kensuke.

Which meant…

"So they were taken unaware," said Shinjui, "By who?"

"We don't know, sir," said Kensuke.

"By the time we found them, they were already out," finished Yosuke.

"Was it bandits, perhaps?" asked Shinjui.

"I don't think so," said Kensuke, "Both still had their swords and nothing seemed to have been taken from their bodies."

This did not bode well. Was it the target they were pursuing?

There was a scream not far off.

"That sounded like Maeda…" said Itsuko, Shinjui's partner and the greenest of the eight that Shinjui had taken with him.

* * *

Aveline blocked the blow with her sword. This guy was better then the other three she had taken out; he actually had his sword out within moments of his friend being taken out out by Aveline's blow, delivered by the scabbard for her sword.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"Who are you to ask for my name?" replied Aveline, disengaging from him.

"Maeda Usuhiro, soon to be seated officer of Squad Thirteen," he responded, "You arrogant girl!"

"My, don't you feel special?" Aveline responded, "And since you answered so nicely, I will tell you my name." Aveline ducked down to dodge a slash. "Me name is Aveline von Ravenstein."

"That's a strange name," said Maeda, making a downward swing.

"You like it?" said Aveline, stepping aside and countering with a swing of her own, "It was my mother's name."

Maeda parried the attack, "Not bad. Now get home, girl. We have an invader to find."

"Sorry, but I think I am the invader you are looking for," Aveline said, making another swing just like the last one.

"You? Don't make me laugh!" said Maeda, once again blocking the attack, "We are here to find a dangerous intruder. Not some little girl."

"Little girl?" said Aveline, "How dare you! I am Aveline von Ravenstein, heiress of the great houses of Ravenstein and Summersford! And you will respect me!" Aveline readied an attack just like the last two.

"I don't care who you are! You are nothing but a girl with a sword who knows a few sword moves," Maeda said, locking the attack just like the last two, "and not very good ones at that."

"I admit that katanas are not my preferred blade," said Aveline, "but I have a few tricks." Making the same attack again.

"Oh? Like what?" said Maeda, blocking that attack like the last three.

"This," said Aveline, moving around Maeda with a twist, wrapping her leg around Maeda's and sending him toppling to the ground.

That is when Maeda screamed.

On the ground, face up, momentarily dazed, Maeda looked over at Aveline. "Your error was in becoming too complacent. You thought you had my attack figured out." Aveline kicked the sword from Maeda's hand, sending it skidding across the alley. "And now to finish this!" Aveline slammed her heel into Maeda's chest knocking the wind out of him and maybe cracking some ribs. She then flipped over to his feet, grabbed them and arced Maeda into a wall, shattering it.

Two Soul Reapers appeared at each end of the alley. "Oh, so you guys finally found me."

"Who are you?" demanded the oldest looking one, "Are you the one who has been attacking my men?"

"Aveline von Ravenstein. And I have been defending myself from these reckless attackers who seek to arrest me on mere suspicions," she said, "Are you Shinjui?"

"Shinjui Ibutsuki, twelfth seat, squad thirteen," said the older more confident looking one.

"Very well. Lower the barrier and I will let you and your men leave unharmed," Aveline said.

"You are surrounded and outnumbered," said Shinjui, "You surrender and I promise not to hurt you when I arrest you."

"And after?" asked Aveline.

* * *

"And after?" asked the girl.

"I cannot make any promises," said Shinjui.

"At least you are honest," said the girl, "A lesser man would have lied just there." She relaxed her stance.

"Thank you," Shinjui said, "Does that mean you are surrendering?"

"Far from it," said Aveline, smiling, "If you are going to fight a man, it never hurts to be courteous."

"Why are you smiling! Can't you see you are outnumbered!" Shinjui demanded.

"What you call being outnumbered, I call an opponent rich environment," she said flippantly.

This girl seemed arrogant. But her spirit power, which before was already fairly strong, was really building up. Could she back up these words she was saying? Did she have any idea who she was up against?

"I don't want to hurt you. Just give up and this can be over," said Shinjui.

"Don't worry. You won't hurt me," Aveline said.

"Very well," said Shinjui, "Squad Thirteen, ATTACK!"

* * *

Finally. These guys sure liked to talk during fights. It was like fighting was some kind of social affair like afternoon tea. That comparison made Aveline giggle a little.

She noticed the two in the back had started moving. Well one had, the other was making some strange hand signs. Aveline had seen enough movies and television shows to know that strange hand signs were never good. She leapt up and bounced off the wall, landing beside the guy making the hand signs.

He panicked at her fast arrival and odd method of approach and apparently lost concentration on what he was doing. Aveline kicked him into the wall.

* * *

Yosuke didn't have time to react as the girl had appeared to _flash step_ next to him! Impossible! How could she flash step? That move had caught Yosuke completely off guard. Then her sudden kick sent him into the wall as he went out.

* * *

First opponent down and no longer surrounded. "Is that the best you guys can do?" Aveline taunted.

Maybe these guys had something with this combat socialization. Talking during fights was _fun_. More fun then most talks during afternoon tea at least.

Kensuke didn't even notice the girl had moved behind him and taken out Yosuke before it was too late. Fear crept across Kensuke's face. She had just flash stepped.

Kensuke turned to face Aveline and held his Zanpaktou out and made ready to charge even though Kensuke doubted he could beat her.

* * *

Shinjui's mouth was agape. Her spirit energy was still going higher! It was easily at the level of a seated officer. And had she just flash stepped? This did not look good.

* * *

"Let's kick this up a notch," said Aveline. She held pout her hand. These guys obviously already had an inkling about her energy blast. Might as well show them what it can do.

* * *

It looked like she was aligning a kido. But she wasn't saying anything. Kensuke began advancing on the girl.

* * *

Shinjui felt the spirit energy the girl was radiating to be…building up?

"Itsuko, take cover," ordered Shinjui.

* * *

The blast had taken the advancing Soul Reaper by surprise. She made it a powerful blast to make sure that Soul Reaper in the alley went down. And wide, don't want to cause too much damage to him.

The blast hit the Soul Reaper in the alley with full force. He was sent flying down the alley almost thirty feet. His body had gone rag doll mid flight, meaning that he was probably already knocked out by the blast hitting him.

* * *

Kensuke's body skidded to a stop behind Shinjui. He looked okay; no blood. But he was definitely out cold.

"Will Kensuke be alright?" asked Itsuko.

"I think so," said Shinjui.

"What…what is she?" asked the scared Itsuko, "She is so powerful!"

"I don't know," said Shinjui, "But she is taking great care to not seriously hurt any of us." That was odd. Shinjui had just noticed that. Was this girl, this Aveline von Ravenstein really an invader? If she was, why would she be taking such great care to not kill any of his men?

"Reconsidering that offer I made?" she asked.

* * *

Aveline casually walked down the alley. "Recondering that offer I made?" she asked, "Let me repeat it for you if you forgot. Lower your barrier and let me go."

* * *

Itsuko looked at Shinjui. Tears were almost welling up in his eyes. How could he fight someone like her? Itsuki had been out of the Academy for only a week.

The Academy…

The Soul Reaper Academy, the place were Soul Reapers were trained was holding entrance exams soon. Someone like this girl would get in for sure. And as powerful as she was untrained, she would be incomprehensibly powerful with proper Soul Reaper training.

"Of a sorts, Miss Ravenstein, was it?" said Shinjui, standing up, "I have a counter-proposal for you to consider."

"Master Ibutsuki, what are you doing?" whispered Itsuko.

"What we should have done in the first place," said Shinjui.

* * *

"It would be Miss von Ravenstein, if you want to be formal about it. The 'von' means from and denotes nobility," said Aveline, "but if you want to be friendly about it, feel free to call me Avey."

Aveline was intrigued by this. Maybe she could find someone to reason with in this mixed up afterlife after all.

* * *

Nobility? Shinjui had never heard of a noble house called Ravenstein before. Either way, she seemed to be receptive to an offer.

"Avey, then. Then call me Shinjui," he said, "Let me explain something to you. You are a brilliant fighter."

"Flattery is unbecoming of you, Shinjui," said Aveline.

"Right. Well, you would make an excellent Soul Reaper. I was thinking you could come with us and instead of being arrested, maybe you could take the Soul Reaper Academy entrance exam and become a Soul Reaper," he said.

"And come after suspicions in the dark?" asked Aveline, "I do have honor and standards, you know."

"I deserved that. We don't normally do this kind of stuff. Coming out to search the Rukon for possible invaders, that is," said Shinjui, "Normally we fight Hollows and make sure that the spirits of the dead make their way to the Soul Society. In doing so we regulate the balance of souls."

Aveline was giving him a quizzical look.

* * *

Join them, Aveline thought, why would I join them? And what's a Hollow?

"What is a Hollow?" she asked.

* * *

"A Hollow is a human soul that has lost it's heart to despair after it's body has passed on. Once corrupted the spirits devour the souls of both living and deceased humans," explained Shinjui.

Aveline seemed to consider this for a moment.

* * *

That sounds terrible. Was it true. It seemed too ridiculous to be a lie. If he was lying he would have made up something less…strange.

"So you fight these Hollows to protect people's souls and make sure they find their peace here?" Aveline said.

"Yes," answered Shinjui.

"You, Itsuko!" Aveline called, "Do you fight Hollows? Do you protect innocent souls?"

Itsuko was obviously surprised. "Yes, ma'am!" he said. Yelped really. Little guy seemed kinda jumpy.

Aveline sheathed her sword, "Well, let's gather up your friends."

"So you accept?" asked Shinjui.

"No," said Aveline.

"But…" started Shinjui.

"I decided on my own to go to the Soul Reaper Academy. And then I decided to sheath my sword and stop fighting you," Aveline said, "But if you still want to try and arrest me, go ahead."

Shinjui smiled a bit, "No, that solution seems good enough to me."


	3. Chapter 3: Preludes

Shinjui Ibutsuki looked over at Aveline. With her help he had brought Kensuke and Yosuke around and carried his battered team back to the Squad Thirteen barracks. Aveline had carried two of his men. She did not even break a sweat doing so.

Now that they were back in the safety of the barracks Aveline was taking a break and sipping a hot cup of tea and looking at the stars. Even at rest her spiritual energy was impressive.

"Something on your mind, Shinjui?" she asked.

"Not much," said Shinjui, "Just glad to have gotten all my men back here. Thank you for helping us. How about you?"

"I am thinking about the stars here. They don't match up with any star charts I know of," Aveline said, "Does the Soul Society have any set constellations?"

Shinjui thought for a moment, "Constellations?"

"Yes. Pictures in the sky. Kinda like connect the dots, but with stars," Aveline said, "You make pictures in the sky using the stars."

Shinjui shrugged, "I don't know. Never thought about it before."

"Well, if there aren't any constellations, I will just have to make my own, won't I?" Aveline said resolutely.

"I guess so," said Shinjui, "Captain Jushiro Ukitake would like to speak with you."

"He is the leader of your squad, right?" asked Aveline.

"Yes," answered Shinjui, "Best in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

Aveline knew a good part of that was probably unit loyalty. "So what is Captain Jushiro Ukitake like?"

"He is…kind."

"Kind? Odd trait for a military commander," said Aveline.

"Oh he is an extremely strong fighter. But is also kind and considerate to his friends and men," said Shinjui, "Rather odd as he is a noble."

"Oh he is a noble? What is his title?"

"Title? He is the head of the Ukitake clan," answered Shinjui, "they are one of the noble families of the Seireitei. One of the lesser ones, but still a noble family."

"So most nobles here are stuck up jerks here too?"

"Well…not all of them are. Like Rukia Kuchiki of the Kuchiki clan. Now her brother is another story," laughed Shinjui.

Not so different from the real world then. Aveline was really starting to question the wisdom of whatever belief system this afterlife took it's tack from. "So how would I address him?"

"Just Captain Ukitake," said Shinjui, "Speaking of which, here is his office." Shinjui went to his knees and bowed. He looked at Aveline in surprise.

Aveline looked back at him. "What?"

"You are supposed to bow," answered Shinjui.

"Uh-huh. I am a Countess and Margraven, and you expect me to bow? Not happening," answered Aveline authoritatively. She then knocked on the door…screen…panel.

"Come in," answered a voice.

Aveline opened the…door…and stepped into the room. "Captain Ukitake, sir, I present Aveline…" Shinjui started to announce her presence.

"Lady Aveline Wilhelmina von Ravenstein-Summersford, Margraven of Ravenstein, Countess of Summersford, Graven of Neuravenstein," finished Aveline. It was always best to overwhelm people of authority with your titles and honors. It made them realize who they were dealing with and possibly even awe them into submission. And since this guy was a noble, Aveline wanted him to be sure he did not have any social superiority over her. "A pleasure to meet you, Captain Jushiro Ukitake. Shinjui here has told me much about you."

"Oh," said Captain Ukitake. He appeared to be somewhat taken aback by his straightforward visitor.

"Sorry, sir. I tried to stop her," said Shinjui.

"It's okay, Shinjui. And it is indeed a pleasure to meet you Aveline," said Shinjui.

Aveline stepped forward. "I understand you wanted to see me tonight?"

"Yes I did. Shinjui, you may leave us," said Ukitake and Shinjui left. Ukitake looked at Aveline, studying her. "I heard what you did to my men when they came to arrest you. I thank you for not seriously injuring any of them. And for helping carry the unconscious ones back to the barracks."

"You are welcome," said Aveline, "May I ask why I was to be arrested?"

"Yes. We were concerned of a Hollow or some other entity invading the Soul Society," said Ukitake, "And it is the duty of the Thirteenth Squad to ensure the defense of the Seireitei and Soul Society."

"You needn't worry of that. I only desire to help the people of the…Rukon District. That is the correct term, right?"

"Oh, yes," said Ukitake, "Shinjui and the others tell me you have great Spirit Energy and some very respectable combat skills."

"Shinjui and his team may be exaggerating a little bit," said Aveline, "They broke off into pairs instead of the fours I would have used. I had them in ambushes so I could choose the time and place of the action and I could eliminate one of the two Soul Reapers before they even knew what was happening."

"Very insightful of you," said Ukitake, "Shinjui also told me that you are thinking of becoming a Soul Reaper yourself. I can sense that you already have a great amount of Spirit Energy."

"Whatever that is,:" said Aveline, "but yes, I was interested in attending the Soul Reaper Academy."

"Why, may I ask?" said Ukitake.

"First, you and Shinjui have both said I have great Spirit Energy. I would like to learn how to use that. Secondly, I am a member of the noble houses of Ravenstein and Summersford and it is my divine duty to fight evil, whatever it's form. And these Hollows seem to be among the most loathsome and horrible creatures I have yet heard of."

"I sense you have another reason," said Ukitake.

"Yes. And finally, I want to know why I am here in the Soul Society instead of Heaven, where I expected to end up," said Aveline.

"And you think you came here to become a Soul Reaper?" asked Ukitake.

"No. But I think it will move me in the right direction. I doubt I will find my answers in the Rukon District."

"Very well," said Captain Ukitake, "you can stay here in the Squad Thirteen barracks and study for the Soul Reaper Academy entrance exam. You seem to have quite the natural talent and drive to become a Soul Reaper.

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake," said Aveline.

"Just one thing: What is a Margraven?" asked a confused Ukitake.

"It translates into German as Border Countess. They were lords and nobles whose territories bordered The Holy Roman Empire or were on the boundaries of powerful realms within The Empire and so had to keep a strong military force on hand at all times," explained Aveline, "It means we are good at fighting and never give up. A Margrave or Margraven that gave up or couldn't fight would have been butchered by invaders."

"Oh," the Captain said with a look of surprise.

* * *

One of the others in the squad had shown Aveline to a room. It was not a fancy room, just a sleeping pallet, chair, and a table with a pitcher of water on it and a cup. It had been a few weeks since Aveline had slept in a proper bed. Well, the pallet would have to do.

She laid down on the pallet but sleep did not come. Her mind was abuzz with questions. She danced a small glowing orb of light across her fingers. The Soul Reapers called it spirit energy. She had not known anyone else who could do such a marvelous thing in life. Funny how she had never really thought it was all that special then.

Aveline was used to being 'special'. She was from one of the last noble families of Europe. Her great grandfather had started a technology company after World War Two using technologies that had been developed by Germany but the United States did not see an immediate use for, but private industry did.

He had used initial investments from the vast fortunes of the von Ravenstein family and had been quite successful. The company had remained under family control since then. Aveline briefly wondered what would happen to it now.

Regardless, the fortunes of that company had always afforded Aveline's family the best. Combined with her natural intelligence and physical skills, she was always excelling in her studies and training. She had considered her energy projection abilities to be another of her natural talents.

In a way it was, she figured. From how the people in the Rukon and the Seireitei were talking, few people could use their spirit energy. Fewer still were as powerful as Aveline and even fewer still, if any, could use it how she did.

Tomorrow she would start going over the knowledge that a Soul Reaper needed to know. She needed to get some sleep. While marginally better then a roof, the pallet was still not what Aveline was used to.

She resolved that after she became a Soul Reaper, one of her first priorities would be a proper bed.

* * *

Breakfast consisted of rice and fruit. She ate in a common eating room that had it had generic tables and chairs instead of mats on the floor would have been a cafeteria. After sitting down at one of the mats, Aveline knelt down and recited a short prayer, "Oh Father, bless this food and my marvelous hosts, protect them from the wicked and guide their hearts in Your wisdom."

The Soul Reapers nearest to her stopped and looked at her. Aveline glanced around. "Oops, must have been speaking louder then I thought."

One of the onlookers gave her a quizzical look and then shrugged and went back to eating.

"Great, I have just established myself as the crazy person," Aveline mumbled, picking at her rice.

* * *

Aveline swung her sword in a shallow arc, blocking the blow from the person sparring with her. "Not bad," she said, "But you need to shield your motions a bit better."

The Soul Reaper grunted and made another swing, this one downward.

Aveline dodged out of the way and swung the wooden blade in a backhand swing, stopping the sword a hair's breadth from the back of his neck. "Had I a broadsword, that would have been fatal. Like I said, shield your motions. And don't leave any holes in your defense."

"Who are you to reprimand me!" he said.

"A soon to be pupil, a sister in arms," she said.

"You can't even call a Zanpaktou," he said.

"Well I have never tried!" Aveline retorted.

The partner harrumphed and left, throwing the practice sword to the ground. It was picked up by Shinjui. Itsuko was behind him. "Nice sword work there, Avey."

"Thank you," Aveline said, "I seem to have upset your squad mate."

"Kameada? Yeah. He is hotheaded prick," said Shinjui, "He can't stand the thought of loosing to a Ryoka."

"Ryoka?"

"Until you get accepted at the Academy, you would be a Ryoka."

"Ah, I understand."

"Well, you seem to have the sword skills down for the entrance exam and I have no doubts of your spirit energy. So now all that's left is the knowledge portion. I have been asked to help you with that," said Shinjui.

"Why thank you," Aveline said.

"No problem. I would rather have you with us then risking fighting you in the back alleys of the Rukon again," he said, "So it's for my own protection really."

"How noble of you?" Aveline said, sarcastically.

* * *

The knowledge of the Society seemed odd to Aveline. It seemed to function on an entirely different set of physical laws then what she was used to. "Pity, I used to be quite good with physics," said Aveline.

"What?" asked Shinjui.

"Nothing."

She had taken to calling this…different…set of physics 'Spiritual Physics' as so many other things were called Spirit this or Spirit that. Basically Spiritual Physics came down to one thing. That with enough Spirit Energy, one could do anything.

And with Aveline's much higher then normal spiritual energy, that meant that she should be able to start doing the impossible rather soon. In theory, that is. In practice, it involved years of training and practice. But that was what eternity was for, Aveline supposed. For example, the Head Capatain Yamamoto was at least over a thousand years old and Captain Ukitake and some other captains were around that as well.

Aveline absorbed this all like a sponge. Even the ridiculous bits like defying gravity, which was something that just did not sit right with Aveline at all. She asked Shinjui about the laws of Thermodynamics and Motion, but he seemed to just dismiss them outright. Spirit Energy was limitless, he assumed. Aveline hoped to find Sir Isaac Newton and James Clerk Maxwell somewhere in the afterlife and get their analysis on this all.

"Any questions?" asked Shinjui.

"I have many questions," said Aveline, "none of which I think you could answer."

"What kind of questions?"

"Well, where do the Laws of Thermodynamics and Motion come into play here? If Spirit Energy is unlimited, is it still bound by those laws?"

Shinjui stared at Aveline for a moment.

"See, told you," said Aveline, "No matter. When I get to full Soul Reaperhood, I may have time to empirically test those laws and see if they carry over. Plenty of time to sleep when you are dead." Aveline chuckled at her own joke.

"Well tomorrow we will begin better controlling your spirit energy. So rest up."

The pallet was still uncomfortable. Despite that, Aveline had fallen asleep.

She walked through a grassy meadow. Around her she could see trees, as if she was in a clearing of a verdant forest. In the middle of the clearing was a small pile of stones. Atop the pile was a bird. A bird of prey, a falcon by the looks of it. But it was also unlike any falcon that Aveline had seen. It was black, but had some interesting shiny blue flecks on the wings.

Aveline approached the bird. The falcon studied her, almost as if it was judging her.

"Not yet," a voice said.

"Not yet what?" Aveline asked.

Aveline was sitting up in her small room. The pallet was still uncomfortable. Fortunately the water was still cool.

* * *

The next couple days went by quickly. Aveline was learning the intricacies of Spirit Physics. Despite her efforts, they were definitely based on a very different set of rules then Newtonian or Quantum physics.

Next she reviewed the history and politics of the Seireitei and Soul Society. The Seireitei controlled the Soul Society and was in turn controlled by a Council of Forty Six and four major and countless minor noble houses, who also controlled two other organizations that paralleled the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, The Stealth Force and The Kido Force.

Kidos were like magic spells that channeled spirit energy, much like Aveline's energy bolts. The difference being that Aveline could use her energy bolts at will while Kido, true kido, required special focuses and incantations.

Then came the spirit energy focusing. Aveline learned that the glowing balls she had been forming was just the tip of the iceberg of what spirit energy could do. She practiced, meditated, and practiced again.

"Most impressive," said Shinjui, "You are getting a much better focus with your spirit energy."

"How can you tell?" asked Aveline.

"Focus. Feel the energy around you."

Aveline cleared her mind of everything but feeling the energy. Shinjui was right. She sensed a cool, but comforting presence around her. It was strong, very strong. As she reached around, she also sensed a similar field around Shinjui. It was better controlled, but much weaker.

"Good, you are sensing spiritual energy. This is a helpful method to sense your opponents and to gauge their strength."

Aveline tried focusing her energy even more. She calmed her mind, letting everything drain out.

"Excellent. You are ready to take the entrance exams."

* * *

That night, the pallet was still uncomfortable.

She was also back in the clearing. And the bird was still there.


	4. Chapter 4: Academy

Aveline could not decide whether the lecturer was a genius or hideously inept instructor as the class was simultaneously boring and interesting. The subject matter, at least to Aveline who had not been immersed in the Soul Society culture and knowledge for the past hundred years, held some interest. However the lecturer Aragaki, Aveline remembered, made drying paint seem engaging.

Right now Aveline was leaning towards the hideously inept. She hoped her other classes would not be like this. Shinjui had said that there would be some classroom instruction, but there would also be a lot of practice and participation classes.

The dark redheaded girl next to her seemed to be even less fascinated by Aragaki then Aveline was. When Aveline had inadvertently made eye contact with her, she seemed to take that to mean Aveline wanted to talk to her as she soon said, "Could this lecture get any more boring? I should have just skipped this class."

Several other students were carrying on private conversations and Aveline was pretty far back so she decided it would be safe to talk a little bit, "Well, the subject matter could be important."

The girl sniffed, "Not likely. This is basic Soul Migration Theory. Everyone knows that."

Until about a month ago when she had stayed at the Squad Thirteen barracks Aveline hadn't known that. But she was probably a special case, "Well it COULD have been important."

The girl grinned, "You sure seem responsible. What's your name?"

"Aveline von Ravenstein," Aveline answered. She had almost started naming off her titles, but decided against it as the girl probably wouldn't care and it was rather long. "But please call me Avey."

"Strange name. Mine is Akane Kirishima," the girl said, "Where are you from Avey?"

"England."

"England? Where's that?"

"Earth."

"Oh, the real world. I see."

"And where are you from Akane?" Aveline asked.

"District Sixty-Seven of the Rukon. You know, not quite poor but just about there. I'm just glad I am not next to some hoity-toity noble," said Akane.

"Well…uhhh…I am," said Aveline, "I have titles to a Margravate, a Gravate, and a County in addition to Peerage."

"What the hell is a Margravate and all that other stuff?"

"Real world noble titles."

"Oh," said Akane, "But you're not some stuck up brat are you?"

"I am talking to you, from District Sixty-Seven."

"Good point. Oh well, I guess I can let you sit by me," said Akane jokingly, "But if I fall asleep it's your job to take notes for me."

Aveline smiled, "I will."

The guy behind her seemed a little perturbed by Akane's behavior, "What kind of girl do you think you are?"

"The kind that get's bored by old professors who think they know everything," said Akane, "And the type that gets mad at stuffy guys who listen in on girl talk."

"While I usually make it a point to NOT listen to the prattling of incompetents like yourself, you were whispering so loud I could not hear the lecture," he answered.

Akane smiled a vicious grin. Her green eyes seemed to flicker a little in the sunlight being let in by the large window. "And your point is?"

"Be quiet and listen to the lecture."

"And if I don't?" Akane goaded.

"Then I will…" said the boy, but a chime sounded through the lecture hall.

Akane shot up and said, "Well Avey, are you going to be rooming in the dorm?" The way she could ignore the guy behind her was somewhat remarkable.

"Uhhh, yes," said Avey.

"Good," said Akane, "see you there if not before."

"Okay, take care Akane."

"Whatever," said Akane dashing off.

Aveline turned to the guy behind her. "I would like to apologize on interrupting the lecture."

The guy shrugged, "Was boring anyway. Still no excuse for the girl to be so rude."

"Yeah, she was rather rude," said Aveline.

"And to think that her type is going to be a Soul Reaper someday," said the guy, "Name is Minato Okuzaki, by the way."

"Minato. Nice to meet you."

"You said your name is Aveline von Ravenstein, right?" said the guy. He was a little darkly complexioned and had dark brown hair and quiet eyes.

"Yes, but call me Avey."

"I will."

"What class do you have next Minato?" asked Aveline.

"Kido. My favorite."

"I have Kido next as well. Let's get going," Aveline suggested.

"Uhhh, yes," said Minato, somewhat taken aback by Aveline's directness.

"So you know your way around Kido? Good! Because I have been curious about Kido since I first heard of them," said Aveline.

"Well, they are not that hard. It's just like focusing your spirit energy except you do more with it as you focus it," said Minato.

"Put that way it seems almost trivial," said Aveline.

* * *

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" chanted the student as a small ball of red flame puffed into existence for a moment before dissipating.

"Terrible," said the bearded instructor, "Absolutely terrible. No concentration at all."

"Sorry sensei," said the student.

"Return to your seat and pay attention. Next row get in firing positions," he said, "You are next." Aveline stepped forward. "Now as we practiced."

Aveline cleared her throat, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Aveline recited, focusing her concentration on the ball of energy growing in her hand. She released it at the target where it barely missed and exploded in a brilliant flash of light and smoke.

"Not bad," the teacher said, "You are quite skilled with focusing you spiritual energies."

"Thank you, master," Aveline said.

"With some practice you may yet have a talent for kido," the instructor said, "Don't worry, you shall get plenty of that here."

Aveline returned to her seat as the next student approached.

"Not bad," said a hat sitting on top of a set of robes next to her, "Stubborn old mule doesn't often compliment people."

"I didn't hit the target," Aveline answered. Why was she talking with a hat?

The hat lifted up a bit, revealing some brown eyes underneath it. "He was just remarking that for your first try, that wasn't bad. One thing you will learn about these Soul Reapers is that they have egos bigger then blimps that bruise like babies. They whine like babies too, so they don't often say stuff like that."

"Well what about you. You are trying to become a Soul Reaper, right?"

"Kinda."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"My kind of answer."

"Not a very good one."

"You got that right. I am not a very good kind of guy. So like I said, my kind of answer."

Aveline glared at the hat, eyes, and robes. The hat was obviously well worn, slightly stained, and wrinkled.

"Name's Aki by the way," said the hat, "And you're Aveline, right?"

"Lady Aveline Wilhelmina von Ravenstein-Summersford, Margraven of Ravenstein…"

"A simple yes would suffice."

Aveline was getting annoying by this pile of clothes.

A bit more of a face appeared. It was the kind of face that seemed to always have a playful, mischievous grin plastered on it. Not a threatening grin, but one that made you always check if a whoopee cushion had been slipped into your seat.

"How did you know my name?"

"Same way I know everyone in our class's name. I took the class roster."

"You stole the teacher's roster?"

"No," said Aki, "I took it. I'll get it back to him before the end of class. Won't know a thing."

"How did someone like you get into the Soul Reaper Academy?"

"Boss Yamamoto caught me when I tried to cut off a couple of his hairs."

"…what?" asked Aveline. Even though she was new to the Seireitei, even she knew who Yamamoto was. He was the Captain of the First Squad, the Head Captain. "Why were you trying to give the Head Captain a haircut?"

"To prove I had snuck into the inner sanctums of the Seireitei."

Aveline began massaging her temple. "And why had you snuck into the inner sanctums of the Seireitei?"

"I don't know. Bored?"

"So you sneak into the Seireitei to give the Head Captain a haircut…" started Aveline, incredulously.

"While he was asleep," added Aki.

"…while he was asleep," continued Aveline, "One of the most powerful beings to exist. All because you were bored."

"Seems kinda stupid when you put it like that."

"Well how would you put it then?"

"Dashingly handsome rogue infiltrates the most secure fortress in the cosmos and returns with a lock of hair from one of the most powerful men in the world. Proving, for all time, that he is the greatest burglar that is, was, and ever will be," Aki said, "I like my description more."

"Still sounds stupid," said Aveline, "so what happened?"

"What do you mean, 'what happened'?" asked Aki, revealing his full face. Not that bad looking. He had wavy brown hair.

"Well from what you said, the Head Captain caught you."

"Yeah, he did. Was impressed by my spirit though. Suggested I try becoming a Soul Reaper to put my skills to better use."

"Suggested?"

"Okay, gave me the choice of me joining the Soul Reapers or killing me."

"So I take it you didn't want to be a Soul Reaper then?"

"Not my first choice, no. Ranks higher then dying."

"Well then, what did you want?"

Aki was silent for a while. Aveline thought she had shut him up or angered him when he suddenly said, "I want to see everything. I want to experience everything that the world has to offer."

"Not a bad goal," said Aveline, "Rather poetic actually."

"Nah. I stink at poetry. Well class is almost over. Gotta return the roster. I have sword practice next too."

"How did you…oh right. The roster."

* * *

"How many of you have trained with a sword before?" asked the combat instructor, a thickly built man with a shaved head. Several hands went up, Aveline's among them. "More then I expected," he grinned, "Now how many of you have actually fought with a sword before?" Two hands stayed up, Aveline's among them. The other one was a boy with grey hair near the front. "I knew you have Seito, I was seeing if anyone else here had. And it looks like we do. What is your name?"

Aveline stood. "Lady Aveline Wilhelmina von Ravenstein-Summersford, Margraven of Ravenstein, Graven of Ravenstein, and Countess of Summersford," she announced.

Akane was next to her and started laughing. Minato blinked a couple times. Aki remained asleep. Or maybe he was awake, pretending to be asleep. The rest of the students and the teacher blinked rather noisily.

The teacher recovered, "And that means…"

"That means that yes, I know how to fight with a sword," said Aveline.

"Well, why don't you come down here to demonstrate. I need to sort the class into skill levels and having two known sword users will speed that up," he said, "but first I need to see how your training stacks up to mine."

"What do you mean," asked Aveline when she arrived at the front of the class, "do I need to fight you?"

"No," he said, "but I trained the other swordsman in the class."

The grey haired boy stood and bowed, "Seito Sunohara."

"A pleasure to meet you Seito," said Aveline.

Seito scowled in return, "I have not given you permission to call me by that informal title."

"Well tell you what then, when I beat you, I get to call you that (you stuck up smeghead)?" said Aveline.

"When you beat me? HA! I have been training for the past three years with this sword. I am from a noble family. I will not be beaten by a common born woman like you!" He drew a wooden practice sword.

Aveline answered by drawing one of her own. She decided to put this arrogant blowhard in his place. After a couple of practice spars. "Three years? Don't make me laugh amateur. I have been using a sword for the past ten."

A flash of panic may have almost swept across Seito's face.

"The Ravensteins have been waging war in the name of God, King, and Honor for twelve hundred years," she continued, "And the Summersfords for seven hundred years." She whirling about blocking a down stroke and barely missing Sunohara on an upswing. Aveline quickly disengaged and swung about to Sunohara's right with a down stroke.

Sunohara parried the attack but that left him off balance. Aveline swung in from the left and below Sunohara, thrusting upward with her sword. Sunohara could not move his right handed sword down fast enough to block the thrust and found himself with a wooden sword jabbing his belly and a shocked expression on his face.

"Seito, wasn't it?" Aveline said with a grin, "Please call me Avey."

"How…" started Seito.

"Impressive," said the teacher, "Excellent footwork. Very aggressive. Who was your teacher?"

"Sir Everett White," Aveline answered.

"Hmmm, I have not heard of this person," the teacher answered.

"I expected as much," Aveline said.

"Anyway, let's get this class assessed and sorted," the instructor said, "Seito, you get over there and Avey you go over there. Boys line up in front of Seito and girls in front of Avey."

The class quickly sorted itself. The first girl approached Avey. She had reddish-brown hair, red eyes, and had a competent grip on her practice sword. "Hello, my name is Kimiko Tatsumi," she said.

"Pleased to meet you," Avey said, "Let's see, you have a good grip on your sword. Try swinging it a few times, let me see your stroke."

"Right," she said and Kimiko took a couple swings.

"Not bad," Aveline said, "It's kinda rough, but not bad. Where did you pick that up?"

"Well…I'm not sure just where," Kimiko said, "I guess my father showed me the basics like how to hold the sword before he died and the rest I just practiced when I could."

"Interesting, let's check your reflexes and dueling skills," Aveline said, "Take a few swings at me and then I will take a few swings at you and you try to block them."

"Sure," Kimiko said with a smile. She made an overhead swing at Aveline which she easily blocked. Kimiko then whirled around and tried for a diagonal slash, which was once again blocked. She then tried a thrust which Aveline deftly sidestepped. Aveline swung at Kimiko from the right and the girl barely dodged Aveline. Aveline followed up with a thrust which Kimiko remarkably parried. Aveline finished off with an upward swing which caught Kimiko off guard.

Aveline stopped just an inch from Kimiko. "Not bad," Aveline said, "You have some talent there. You just need more experience I think."

"You think so?" Kimiko asked excitedly.

"I don't lie," Aveline said, "I do strategically deceive, but lying is not part of my nature. What do you think, sir?"

The instructor regarded Kimiko, "She doesn't have any formal training. Her technique is very rough. But I do agree she has some natural talent and skill. Intermediate class."

"Take care, Kimiko," Aveline said.

"You too, senpai," Kimiko said.

The next girl had a nervous look to her. She had orange hair and purple eyes. She also had a rather buxom chest.

"Hello, I'm Aveline," Aveline said, hoping to calm the girl down.

"I'm Hikari…Hikari Ebihara," the girl said.

"Nice to meet you," Aveline said, "Relax a bit, you can't fight if you're all tense. You need to loosen the muscles up a bit. Shake your arms and legs out."

"Shake…them out?" Hikari asked.

"Like this," Aveline said as she shook her arm and wrist. Hikari mirrored Aveline.

"Good, now grab hold of the sword like this," Aveline said.

Hikari gripped the sword, "Like this?"

"Almost," Aveline said, "Move your hands apart some. And twist them some, you need to be able to move your grip on the sword to get a full range of motion.

"Sorry," Hikari said, "This is the first time I have held a sword."

"Well I can see that," Aveline said.

"First timer," said the teacher, "Beginning class."

"Oh well," Aveline said, "I will be glad to help you with your technique after classes."

"Really?" asked Hikari, "You would do that?"

"Sir Everett, my teacher, once told me that one does not really know a subject until one can teach it to another," Aveline said.

Hikari smiled a bashful smile, "That is so nice of you."

Aveline nodded and Hikari ran off to where the other beginners were gathering. Akane stepped up to Aveline.

"Hey Avey," Akane said, "Go easy on me."

"Not a chance," Avey said, "Now show me your grip."

Akane had a firm yet relaxed grip on her sword. "Sure. I saw enough macho guys holding one that I can do that, easy."

"Yeah, not a bad grip there," Aveline said, "Let's see some swings."

Akane made a few swings. They were lazy, but fluid and straight. "Now do we do the attack and defend?"

"Yeah," Aveline said, "Be on your guard, it seems like you know what you're doing."

Akane made a couple of swings at Aveline, one overhead straight down which Aveline blocked and the other upwards diagonal. Then she made a lazy horizontal swing that Aveline easily blocked. Aveline swung about and thrust her sword at Akane. Akane dodged the attack. Aveline quickly recovered and made a downward swing at Akane. Akane strategically moved into the blade and Avey barely caught it before she hit the girl.

"Well, you got me," Akane said, "Not bad for a beginner. Looks like I have some natural talent at this though."

"Quite," said the teacher, "Intermediate class."

As Akane walked away she said, "Bye Avey, see you at the dorm. Thanks for not hitting me with the sword."

Aveline was rather stunned. Akane had moved into her attack. She had started to dodge but then changed and moved into Aveline's attack. Aveline had a feeling that Akane was better then she seemed. She determined she would need to ask the redhead about that later.

The next student approached Aveline.

* * *

After the class had been sorted Aveline was taking a sip of water on the ground where the three 'advanced' students were gathered. Those were herself, Seito Sunohara, and a well toned guy with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail who was wearing his robe rather loose, showing off part of his chest. He and Seito seemed to know each other as they were chatting as Aveline sat down. The instructor was reviewing the other two classes.

"Hey gorgeous, my name is Itsuro Yamado, from the Yamado clan," he said, "You probably have heard of us."

Aveline regarded him. He looked like an idiot. "No, I haven't," Aveline answered.

Itsuro had a shocked look on his face, "Well, I find THAT hard to believe," he said, "The Yamado clan is a VERY wealthy family here in the Soul Society. Oh, and call me Itsuro. Or maybe even you can call me 'honey'."

Great, a rich kid with more money then brains.

"We are one of the richest families around here," he said, "So I find it hard to believe you haven't heard of us."

Aveline adjusted her glasses, "Well I don't really pay attention to who has the most money."

"Is that so?" Itsuro said, "Well just about everybody knows who I am. I'm the guy every girl wants and every guy wants to be. Rich, handsome, and strong. You can't find a better combination of manly traits then right here."

Aveline took another sip of water. She was wondering if she could join the intermediate class to get away from this guy.

"So what do ya say?" Itsuro said, "Wanna be my girlfriend. Pretty little thing like you would look great with a guy like me. And I could get you anythppp…"

Aveline shoved her cup into Itsuro's mouth. Then punched him. Twice. Itsuro skidded away comically.

"Sorry about him," Seito said, "Yamado comes from a rich family and he is used to getting what he wants. I actually think you are the first girl that has turned him down, though." Seito handed Aveline his cup of water.

"Thanks," Aveline said, "Friend of yours?"

"Not by choice," Seito said, "He was one of the only other nobles my age who wanted to become a Soul Reaper. So we often practiced together. He never did take it seriously though. He just wants to become a Soul Reaper so he can get all sorts of pretty girls."

"How about you?" Aveline asked, "Why are you here?"

"Because I can be," Seito said, "I'm strong enough and have enough spiritual energy to be a Soul Reaper. I want to hone that and become stronger. Becoming a Soul Reaper was the smart thing to do to accomplish that goal. Meanwhile I can use my strength to fight Hollows and protect people."

Aveline smiled, "How…noble of you."

"I answered your question, will you answer mine," Seito asked.

"Sure," Aveline said.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Seito asked.

"My teacher, Sir Everett, taught me many different fighting styles," Aveline said, "Melee, fencing, kendo, Flos Duellatorum, among others. These all combined into one personal and adaptive combat style, allowing me to switch between skills and stances at will as the situation changes."

"What happened to this Sir Everett?" Seito asked.

"I don't know," Aveline said, "He left one day. The day before he said he had taught me all he could and that the rest I would have to synthesize on my own. He also taught me unarmed combat, spear fighting, archery, and gunmanship."

"Quite the enigma," Seito said, "Sounds like a talented warrior."

"He kept saying he was born in the wrong time," Aveline said, "I hope that one day he find his right time."

"Any chance of me being able to train under him?" Seito asked.

"Some," Aveline said, "Just need to find him."

"So you are from a noble family," Seito asked, "Which one?"

"The Margraves of Ravenstein on my father's side and the Counts of Summersford on my mother's," Aveline said.

"What are Margraves?"

"A Margrave or Margraf is a border lord. They are responsible for defending the borders of a kingdom and so they have special military and combat duties," Aveline said, "So they have to be skilled fighters and maintain large numbers of household soldiers. Only a King has higher battlefield authority then a Margrave. Even in peacetime Margraves have considerably more authority then most other nobles."

"Oh, so a noble house of warriors," Seito said, "You don't strike me as a warrior from looking at you."

"Well then what do I look like?" Aveline asked.

"Like a librarian," Seito said, "I think it's the glasses."

"Well I can't get rid of them," Aveline said, "I need those to see what I am doing."

"Oh well, I guess you have to keep them then," Seito said, "So I guess since you are a noble I can let you call me Seito."

"How generous of you," Aveline said somewhat indignantly.

* * *

Lunchtime had arrived and Aveline was looking at the food offerings. She was disappointed by what she saw. Rice, ramen, and more rice with a few side dishes. She sighed. People should not have to live on such fare. Wait…if she was in the Soul Society, was she really living on such food…

Oh well, gotta make do with what I have on hand, Aveline thought. She grabbed a bowl of rice and poured some kind of brown sauce on it. It had what looked like bits of chicken and some nuts and vegetables in it. And of course, chopsticks. What she wouldn't do for a spoon or fork!

Aveline carried her tray into the eating area. "Over here," someone called. It was Kimiko from the sword class.

Aveline decided to take advantage of the invitation and took a seat next to Kimiko. There were three other girls at the table. Aveline recognized Hikari Ebihara there as well. The other two she didn't know. "Everyone, this is Aveline Ravenstein."

"But please, call me Avey," Aveline said.

"I think you already met Hikari," Kimiko said.

"Hello again, Avey," Hikari said.

"And these are my cousins Rei and Aya Shinsuke," Kimiko said. They had brown hair and looked very similar. Aveline guessed they were twins.

"Pleased to meet you," Aveline said.

"So Kimiko said you were a noble," Aya said.

"Yeah, and you were pretty good with a sword," Rei said.

"Oh well, I am a Margraven and I am pretty good with a sword," Aveline said.

"Yeah, she beat Seito Sunohara," Hikari said.

"No way," Rei said.

"YOU beat Seito Sunohara?" Aya said, "But that guy is amazing with a sword."

"Yeah, doesn't his family pay one of the teachers here to teach him to fight?" asked Rei.

"Well he likes wide open swings," Aveline said taking a bite of rice, "And he leaves himself completely open to thrusts. A good fencer knows how to take advantage of an opening like that."

"A good what?" asked Hikari.

"Fencer," Aveline said.

"What's a fencer?" asked Kimiko.

"Someone who is into fencing," Aveline said, "Fencing is a sword fighting style dominated by sword thrusts. Usually we use straight swords though; not the curving katana you guys use. Great for girls to learn as it is more based on speed and accuracy then physical strength. After all, a couple pounds of force is all it takes to penetrate a sharp sword point into a human body."

"Wow. Avey you seem like a really good swordsman," Hikari said, "Could you teach me to fence?"

"Sure," Aveline said, "We are all going to be Soul Reapers, right. So it would make sense if I helped you guys get as strong as possible."

Rei and Aya gave Aveline a weird glance. "What?" asked Aveline.

"Well…most Soul Reapers don't help anyone outside of their squad," said Aya.

"Yeah, the squads are always competing with each other," Rei added.

"Why is that?" asked Aveline, "Wouldn't it make more sense to cooperate to fight Hollows?"

"Some do cooperate," Kimiko said.

"But most won't even talk to people from other squads if they can help it," Hikari added.

Aveline sighed. That was a stupid way to run things. "Well I can tell you all now that is not how I am," Aveline said, "You all are my friends no matter what. And I will help you guys or any other Soul Reaper. Because I joined the Soul Reapers to help people."

Kimiko smiled, "Wow, that's nice."

"Yeah," Hikari said, "The same goes for me. No matter what, I will be your friend as well."

"Me too," Kimiko said.

"Yeah," said Rei.

"Me too," added Aya.

* * *

Aveline found her room. Room One hundred and sixty four. She was going to have a roommate. Her slip didn't have any last name listed, but her roommate's first name was Minako. Akane was next door in room One hundred sixty-two.

Aveline went inside and looked around. There were two beds, two small tables, and two footlockers. Not luxurious, but at least the beds looked comfortable. It appeared that Minako hadn't arrived yet. Aveline placed her bag next to the footlocker and began unpacking. She carefully arranged the contents of the locker for maximum ease of access and minimum wrinkles.

With everything stowed away, Aveline laid back on the bed and looked up. Looking down at her was a girl with short, light blue hair and a strange, barely lucid smile. She seemed to be crouching on the ceiling. "Hello," the girl said.

Aveline almost screamed. She was quite proud of herself for not screaming. She was sure the surprise was showing in her eyes. Minako seemed to not be paying attention to that though. "Uhhh, hello. My name is Aveline von Ravenstein, but call me Avey," Aveline said, "Are you Minako?"

"Hmmm, I am at the moment," the girl said.

"What do you mean at the moment?"

"Well, I don't really have a name," the girl said, "Where I am from I didn't need one. And it had been so long since I had come to this land, I had forgotten that people here used names so I forgot to get one. But a nice boy told me I could use his mother's name, Minako."

"Okay," Aveline said, "That is strange. Even for this place."

"Indeed it is," Minako said, "But I do my best to fit in here. And I fully intend to give the boy's mother her name back when I am done with it. People's names are very important to them, so I have to be careful with his mother's name while I borrow it."

Is this for real? Is this some kind of class to test if I am secretly insane?

"But you have such a pretty name," Minako said, "Daughter of Avalon. And Fortress of Wisdom for your family name."

"Uhhh, yes," Aveline said, "Wait, if you know that, does that mean you have met other Ravensteins?"

"No, I just know a lot of things. I don't know where I know them from, they just come to me."

Aveline sighed. This girl was crazy. "What are you doing hanging from the ceiling?"

"I was watching you," Minako said, "You remind me of my sister so much. You made sure everything went where you want it. My sister is like that too. I'm not. I just put things where it seems best to put them."

"I assume you are here to be a Soul Reaper too then?" Aveline asked.

"Not really," Minako answered.

"Huh?" Aveline asked.

"I am here because I need to be here," Minako answered.

"What does that mean?" Aveline asked.

Minako shrugged, "It means exactly what I said. I need to be here. I don't know why or how long, but once I am done here I will go somewhere else I am needed."

Aveline had a confused look on her face. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Why do I have a lump?"

"No. Never mind."

"Oh, okay. Well it was glad to meet you, Aveline von Ravenstein," Minako said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Interludes

Rather shorter then the rest, and mostly buildup to a larger Chapter 6.

* * *

Aveline was in the field again. The rock pile and bird were still there. But now there was a sword lying in the rock pile. Much like a clichéd 'Sword in the Stone' from Arthurian myth. She walked over to the rock pile. The bird looked at her with a piercing gaze.

"What?" Aveline asked it.

"Are you ready yet?" asked a voice.

"Ready for what?" Aveline asked.

"To draw your sword," the voice answered.

At least it was answering her now. "Well if it is my sword, I will draw it," Aveline answered.

"Very well," said the voice, "Draw your sword."

Aveline grasped the sword hilt and slowly pulled. It started to move. It was hard, as if someone was pulling it back in. Suddenly the sword jerked back into where it was. "What the…" Aveline asked.

"No," the voice said, "With strength. Draw your sword with strength and purpose."

Aveline nodded. She grabbed the sword handle.

Aveline opened her eyes. Minako's blue eyes were mere inches from hers. Aveline tensed up with a startled look in her eyes.

Minako calmly blinked. "That is interesting," Minako said.

"What is? Were you…what were you doing?"

"Watching you sleep," Minako said, "People are interesting when they sleep. You see a side of them you don't see when they are awake."

"Okay. What time is it?"

"Time? Your time is both very close and very far," Minako said, "I see great things in your future. But that future will not come with the present."

This was going to be a headache. Minako was definitely strange. "So how was your sleep Minako?"

"I don't sleep. Not since the Sweeper of Dreams left me," Minako said, "I don't mind him leaving though."

"Yeah…" Aveline said. She didn't really know how else to respond.

"That is a lovely Zanpakto you will have," Minako said.

"Wait…my Zanpakto?" Aveline said, "How do you know what my Zanpakto will look like?"

"I saw it in your dream. It will be unique in this world," Minako said.

"So that's what that was," Aveline said. I'm not even going to bother asking how she saw my dream. With her sometimes it's better to not ask questions I won't understand the answers to.

As Aveline left her room she saw Akane leaving hers. Their first class would be together. "Akane, I have to ask you something," Aveline said.

"Oh?" Akane asked, "About what?"

"Yesterday, with the sword trial. You lost to me on purpose didn't you?" Aveline asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Akane said, "You beat me."

"You saw my attack and moved to put yourself into it," Aveline said, "Why?"

Akane smiled, "I should have known I wouldn't fool you. You are pretty good with a sword. But you are too eager to excel. I find that if you can be the best of the above average people you still get enough respect without having to work as hard."

Aveline frowned, "So you knew what you were doing?"

"Easily. I don't think I could beat you, but then again I don't need to," Akane said, "What was that yesterday, 'we will be friends forever' or something like that?"

Aveline chuckled, "Yeah. Fine."

"Don't worry, I won't slack off when you need me," Akane said, "But until then, why exert effort to be exceptional when you can be good with no effort?"

"Just the way I am I suppose," Aveline said.

"So go ahead and do that," Akane said, "Just don't expect me to. We can still be friends though."

"Sure," Aveline said, "Friends."

Aragaki was talking about the Council of Sixty-Four, the group that actually ran the Soul Society. At first it was interesting. It soon became tedious.

Kido was getting interesting. Aveline's aim was right on target. Her shot impacted on the target in a brilliant flash.

"How did you do that?" asked Hikari Ebihara.

"Do what?" Aveline asked.

"You hit the target," Hikari said, "That was amazing."

"Oh, thanks. Well, I can do something like kido on my own. I call my Energy Focus. It seems to be a normal concentration of spiritual energy, but I can project it at range. It can hurt quite a bit, shatter rocks, and destroys buildings," Aveline said.

"Wow. That's amazing," Hikari said.

"So I am told," Aveline shrugged, "It's like moving an arm for me or something mundane like that. Something I have always known how to do. The hard part was aiming it. So I just used a trick I developed to aim it."

"And what's that?" Hikari asked.

"Well, I clear my mind and then just imagine myself reaching out and touching the target," Aveline said.

"The princess is right," Aki said, coming out of nowhere. Maybe he had been there the whole time. He sure was sneaky. "The trick to aiming kido is to visualize yourself touching your target. After all, your spiritual energy is just an extension of yourself."

"And you are?" Hikari asked.

Aki smiled. "My name is Aki."

"Do you have a family name?" Hikari asked.

"Don't have a family. Don't see why I would need a name for something I don't have," Aki answered.

Hikari got an annoyed expression, "Well surely you had a family once."

"Kinda," Aki answered, "My brother's name was Yuji. He used a family name for a while."

"Which was?" Hikari asked.

"Kamada."

"So you are Aki Kamada," Hikari said.

"Didn't say that," Aki said, "My brother used that name. That name is bad luck. I don't want it anywhere near me. I was thinking of a new last name. Maybe I'll use the last name of whatever I end up marrying."

"You? Get married?" Hikari said.

"Yeah. I am quite a catch," Aki said with a sly smile.

"C'mon Avey, let's get away from this joker," Hikari said.

"Bye Avey and Hikari. See you around," Aki said.

"How did you know my name?" Hikari asked.

Aki held up the class roster with a smile.

"Ohhh, that guy makes me so mad," Hikari said, "How did he even get in anyway."

"Well it all started with a haircut," Aveline said.

"A haircut? That sounds ridiculous. I don't want to know the rest," Hikari said, "Well, let me try one more shot before class dismisses. Watch me, okay?"

"Okay," Aveline said.

Hikari took a deep breath and muttered, "Clear my mind and reach out."

Avey nodded.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" chanted Hikari. A red ball formed and streaked from her palm, striking the target dead center.

"You did it!" Avey shouted.

"I did!" Hikari cried as she jumped into the air.

Itsuro was slow. Very slow. Aveline had dodged his sword stroke easily and was behind him in no time. She hooked her foot around his leg and twisted, throwing him off balance. She body slammed him, sending Itsuro sprawling to the ground.

"Ow," he said, "Quit being so rough. I mean I was going easy on you because you were a pretty gir…OW!"

Aveline was stomping on him.

"Avey, let up on him," Seito said.

"Yeah, let up on him," Itsuro said.

"Fine," Aveline said, helping Itsuro to his feet, "But stop hitting on me. I am not interested in idiots like you."

Itsuro straightened his robe. "Alright," Itsuro said, "I'll stop. Plenty of other fine looking girls out there. Just stop hurting me."

"Alright. Can you agree to that Avey?" Seito asked, "He'll stop being a pig and you will stop hurting him."

"You too Seito? And I thought we were pals?" Itsuro said with waterfalls of mock tears running down his cheeks.

"Well, how about I hurt him less," Avey said.

"Alright close enough," Seito says.

"Wait, when did I let you make decisions for me?" Itsuro said.

Minako was staring out the window when Avey returned to the room.

"What are you looking at?" Avey asked.

"The air is quite cheerful today," Minako said.

"Cheerful? How come?" Avey asked.

Minako closed her eyes and smiled, "Because the sun is out. And there is a slight breeze from the southwest, blowing the air about like how a mother would swing her child."

"Well that explains it," Avey said.

Minako nodded in agreement. "The wind however is bringing me news."

"What sort of news?"

"Of a coming trial. People are going to die. There will be much blood. But in the end, good will prevail," Minako said with the same cheerful smile she had when she was describing the 'happy air'.

"What?" Avey said, "People are going to die?"

"Mmhuh," Minako said, "Don't worry, they won't feel much when they do."

"That's not very…comforting," Aveline said.

"Hmm?" Minako said with a confused look, "What do you mean? People die every day. All the time."

"Right, but death is never good. Somebody always feels sad when it happens," Aveline said.

"Really?" Minako said, "Hmm, that is strange. Among my kind, we felt that death was the final glorious moment of life and the beginning of a grand adventure."

"Well your kind really isn't human I don't think," Avey said.

"Nope. We're not," Minako said.

"Then what are you?" Avey asked.

"Hmm, hard to describe. I don't think humans have a word for what we are. Although the word idea comes close, but is too vague," Minako said.

"So you are an idea?" Avey asked, "An idea of what?"

"An idea in general," Minako said.

"How about a good idea or a bad idea," Avey joked.

"Both and neither," Minako said with a smile.

Yeah. An idea with no ideas…

She was once again at the sword buried in the stone. Aveline looked the bird. The bird looked back at her.

"No witty remark?" she asked the bird.

"There is nothing to say," the bird answered, "Just do."

Just do. Aveline grabbed the sword and closed her eyes. Images flooded her mind as she was knocked back.

"What was that?" she asked in a panic.

"That was your sword. Communicating with you," the bird said.

"How come it didn't happen to me when I was pulling on it earlier?" Aveline asked.

"You weren't listening for it," the bird says.

"And I was then?" Aveline asked.

"You are training your mind as well as your body and soul in the Academy," the bird said.

Weeks passed. Aveline was getting much better with her sword, kido, and adjustments in the Soul Society. They had each been handling steel blades and had been using them on dummies.

It was sword practice. Dueling with Seito and beating Itsuro had long since gotten boring. So Aveline found herself dueling with the intermediates. She was going easy on them, but she was getting better and they were too.

Kimiko swung her sword horizontally.

"Not bad. Horizontal swings with a katana are good for flourishes and getting yourself some distance, but the real power with the katana comes from the down stroke. That is your primary killing attack," Aveline said, as she moved around to the opposite direction that Kimiko had swung, "But the wide swing like that opens your flanks. Try to keep them smaller."

"Thank you," Kimiko said.

"You are quite the teacher," the instructor said.

"Hm, yes. My former teacher told me the reason he taught others was because you really do not know your craft until you teach it to other," Aveline said, "I think I understand what he meant now."

"Good. In all things, learn," the instructor said, "Now everyone take a seat, I have an important announcement to make."

Everyone seated themselves.

"Next week, some of the seniors will be taking this class on a trip to the real world. There you will engage dummy Hollows. Practice well in the meantime. Dismissed."

"A real world trip!" Kimiko said, "That is so exciting!"

"It'll be just like the practice sessions outside against the dummy Hollows," Akane said, "It's more for the seniors to learn how to monitor newbies in the field and deploy a barrier."

"Way to spoil my fun, Akane," Kimiko said.

Akane smiled.

"What do you think Minako?" Aveline asked.

"The so called real world is no more or less real then this one, so the name is a misnomer. I think I'll call that world George instead," Minako said with a smile.

"Huh?" said Hikari.

"I think Minako is excited to go to the real world too," Aveline said.

"George," Minako corrected.

"Right," Aveline said.

"Anyway we'll be okay. The seniors will clear out any Hollows that may wander in and a barrier will be erected. So we'll be safe," Hikari said.

"You have been divided into teams of three," the upper classman said, "These teams will locate and destroy their assigned dummy Hollow. Stay with your group. An advance force of other seniors has already crossed over and set up a barrier, but you still need to be on your guard."

Aveline looked at her group of Hikari Ebihara and Minato Okuzaki. Not bad. She had been working with Hikari quite a bit. And Minato, was an all around nice guy. "I like this team," Aveline said.

"I was hoping I would be on your team, Avey!" Hikari said as she hugged Aveline.

Minato nodded and adjusted his glasses. "Yes, I find this team quite agreeable. I just pity that team over there." He motioned to a team of Akane, Aki, and Minako. Minako was blankly smiling as Akane and Aki were arguing over who would be the team leader.

Meanwhile Kimiko, Seito, and Itsuro were on a team. Aveline pitied Kimiko getting stuck with that idiot. At least Seito was there though.

"So who is that leading us, Minato?" Aveline asked.

"Oh the senior? That is Toji Komehara. Next to him are his friends Kou Genamura and Tatsuya Fuja," Minato explained, "Toji and Kou are okay guys, but Tatsuya is rather obnoxious."

"Alright, the teams seem to be sorted. Through the gate we go," announced Toji.


	6. Chapter 6: Ambush

Couple of thoughts, as someone suggested I make a few notes. This one is longer then normal and ends on a cliffhanger. Would have been much longer if I have made it into one chapter. Let's just say that is a part of a continuing plotline that ends at a tense juncture like the parent series is so fond of...

* * *

It was night. Nobody was around. In the sky, stars twinkled over a barrier shield. Occasionally a small ripple would run across the otherwise translucent shield. Three Soul Reaper trainees moved quickly through the urban setting. Hikari Ebihara was in the lead. Behind her were Minato Okuzaki and Aveline von Ravenstein. They moved very fast. If a human could have seen them, they would have been almost blurs.

"It's stronger over here," Hikari said, "Minato, go up to the roof and tell us what you see."

"Right," Minato said as he leapt three stories straight up. He landed silently and looked around. The two girls stopped and listened. "There," Minato said, "That looks like our Hollow."

The two girls took off running. Minato jumped off the roof and landed in formation with the two girls.

"Hikari, run ahead and drive the Hollow towards us," Aveline said.

"Good plan," she said. Hikari's run turned into a jump as Aveline and Minato drew their swords.

* * *

Hikari saw their team's Dummy Hollow. Their class had broken up into twelve teams of three. Each team was hunting a Dummy Hollow. Her team had drawn this one. It would try to evade of course, but had nothing in the way of offensive ability.

The girl readied her move. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Hikari chanted. A red sphere erupted from her outstretched palm, impacting on the Dummy. The explosion had it's attention. Hikari drew her sword and charged it. The Hollow turned and ran from the Trainee. Towards Aveline and Minato.

* * *

"Here it comes," Aveline said.

The Dummy was coming straight for her, blundering right into their trap.

"There Avey, attack now!" Minato shouted.

Aveline focused herself and was about to attack when something tugged at the edge of her spirit senses. What was that strange pressure? It had only passed by moment, but there had been something there. There it was again. It was something dark and malicious.

"Avey. Attack!" Minato shouted again.

Aveline sprung at the Dummy. Her mind was elsewhere and while she hit it, it was not a clean hit. She did knock it towards Minato however. Minato finished it off quite handily.

Hikari caught up. "Well, we got it," she said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Aveline said with a bit of unease.

"Hm, something wrong, Avey?" Minato asked, "It's not like you to space during a battle."

"It's just…I thought I felt something," Aveline said, "Just a moment."

"What kind of something?" Hikari asked.

"Something…hateful," Aveline said.

"A Hollow perhaps?" Minato asked.

Hikari looked startled. "A…a Hollow?" she said, "Wait, shut up you big jerk. There is a barrier up and everything. No Hollow could get through that."

"Yeah…a barrier," Aveline said, "All the same, I think we should have a look around, just to make sure." There it was again. And stronger. "Did you guys feel that?"

Hikari and Minato had surprised looks on their faces. "I felt something," Minato said.

"I definitely did," Hikari said, "It sent a chill up my spine."

There was a double pulse of spiritual pressure. The three tensed up.

"This is getting really spooky," Hikari said.

"Yeah, we should head back to the seniors," Minato said.

Aveline wanted to stay and search the area, but Minato was right. Heading back was the smart thing to do. And if she found something, What could Aveline have done about it? "We should hurry," Aveline said.

* * *

Toji Komehara's hand had instinctually gone to his sword.

"What is it," asked his friend Kou Genamura who was muching on some rice cakes.

"Did you feel that?" Toji asked.

"A double pulse of spirit energy?" Kou said, "Yeah. I think it's just the kids beating their dummies."

Toji smacked the back of Kou's head causing Kou to drop his rice cake. "You idiot, the dummies don't have anywhere near that level of pressure, let alone a double pulse like that." He looked at the barrier. It was still there. "Where's Tatsuya?"

"He went off to check on the barrier keepers suddenly," Kou said. "Figures. Tatsuya is probably just trying to make talk with that Yamadiri girl," Toji said. Kou knelt down and picked the rice cake up. Inspected it, brushed some dirt off, and started eating it again. "You're disgusting. That was on the cold, dusty ground," Toji said.

"Hey you made me drop it. Besides, ten second rule," Kou said.

Toji rolled his eyes. He had to get some new friends. "Kou, I want you to check up on the teams. I'd rather get out of here sooner then later. I have a bad feeling coming over me."

"Me? Why me?" Kou asked.

"Because I am going to check on the barrier team," Toji said.

* * *

The small Hollow watched the two break up. Soul Reapers were so arrogant. They relied too much on their ability to sense spiritual pressure and neglected their other senses and general alertness. This Hollow was an expert at hiding itself. It was small, but cunning. It was weak, but sneaky. It had found a niche in the Hollow hierarchy as a scout. It would find a tasty morsel and tell a stronger Hollow it had made a deal with. In exchange for a couple bites of the soul, the weaker Hollow would lead the stronger Hollow to the meal.

A particularly strong, old, and devious Hollow called Grand Master had recognized the importance of the little Hollow and had brought it into his plan. Now the little Hollow was the advance scout of what would surely be the greatest army ever assembled by Hollow or Soul Reaper. If it's grin was not already perpetually in a sinister grin, it would be now. Because the traitor was right.

* * *

Kou landed gracefully on the ground after leaping off the rooftop. Despite his large bulk, he could be quite nimble. He was moving quickly. After he had broke off from Toji he had felt quick bursts of spiritual pressure. Bursts not unlike that of a Hollow. He had to get to the trainees and fast.

Something big lunged at him from the side. It had a white mask. Hollow. Kou dodged the attack and drew his Zanpaktou. It was bigger then a human, but not overly big. It swiped at him with a hand. Kou sliced the hand off then jumped at the head. He hit it with a slash, severing the mask. The Hollow disappeared.

Two other attacked him from the rear. As he dodged the first the second landed a blow on him, knocking Kou to the ground. Kou rebounded off a wal and charged at the one that hit him. It dodged his attack and a burst of spines impaled him. He fell to the ground, badly wounded.

"Mmm, this one looks mighty tasty," said the first Hollow.

"Look how plump it is," the second agreed.

"I am sure Grand Master won't mind if we have a little snack before the feast begins," the first said.

"We'll split him, right down the middle. There will be plenty for both of us," the second said with a laugh.

"Damn, how did I not sense them?" Kou thought aloud.

"How did you not sense us?" asked the first.

"Why that's easy. We just got here," the second said.

"Ever since the barrier went down, Hollows have been arriving at an astounding rate. Grand Master and his allies inside the Soul Society have been planning this for a long time," the second explained.

"Yeah. Kill a bunch of new Soul Reaper to help Grand Master's inside sources take over," the first continued, "And you will be the first Soul Reaper to die tonight."

"Insiders? In the Soul Society. Someone in the Soul Society is working with Hollows?" Kou said.

"Yep, that's what we said," the first answered, "Too bad you won't be telling anyone about it."

"Well, that's enough plot exposition for one scene, don't you think? I'm hungry," the second said.

Kou braced himself for his death. Instead he saw the first Hollow suddenly get wrapped in red wires extending from her fingers.. One of the trainees leapt on top of it and smiled. With a flick of her wrists she shredded the monster into pieces and it disintegrated. Her fingers retained their long claws however.

Another student wielding two short Zanpaktous attacked the second Hollow. With his first sword he deflected a blow from the Hollow and with his second he slashed the Hollow's mask and it disintegrated.

A third student with a vacant expression in her eyes ran over to him and looked at his wounds. "Oh, nothing fatal," she said, "It would have been terrible if you had died on George." Her hands took on a green light and she touched him. The spines ejected from his body. His pain gradually subsided.

"Who are you three?" Kou said.

"Don't talk too much. You are badly hurt and we need to get moving," the guy with the two swords said as he sheathed them, "There are more on their way as we speak."

"In fact, don't tell anyone we saved you," the girl with the claws said, "It will just be more trouble for us later. We can say you did it and we found you."

The guy picked Kou up. "Dammit you're heavy," he said.

"We have to get out of here," the claw girl said.

* * *

Toji arrived at where the barrier unit was. It was a scene of horror. Bodies were everywhere. Tatsuya was dragging Yamadiri out from a pile of wood.

"Tatsuya! What happened here?" Toji shouted.

"I…I…don't know," Tatsuya said, "I got here and it was like this."

"Why didn't you come for me and Kou right away?" Toji asked.

"I had to find Miss Yamadiri," Tatsuya said.

Toji sighed. Of course Tatsuya would save the girl first. Toji raised his communicator. "This is Toji Komehara we need…" something had slammed into his back.

"Can't let you so that, Ssssoul Reaper," said a snakelike Hollow that had appeared behind Toji, "The Grand Massssster will deal with you soon enough."

"Tatsuya, run, get the trainees together!" Toji yelled.

The snake tried to crush Toji with it's body, but Toji dodged it. He drew his Zanpaktou and prepared to fight.

"Oh, ssssso you want to play?" the snake said, rearing up, "Well then, take thissss." A spray of some liquid erupted from it's mouth. Toji avoided the spray and slashed the side of the Hollow.

"I you'll pay for killing my classmates," Toji said.

"Oh, that wasssn't me," the snake said, "I have only jusssst arrived. The otherssss took care of them before I even got here."

Others? Toji knew he had to get that communicator and call for backup.

* * *

Aveline, Minato, and Hikari arrived back at the gathering area. Seito, Itsuro, and Kimiko were waiting.

"Look at us," Itsuro said, "We're number one. How about a congratulatory kiss?"

Aveline slapped him instead. "Have you three been feeling anything unusual?" she asked.

"The bursts of spirit energy?" Seito said.

"And that double burst," Kimiko said, "Well at least the barrier is still up."

"Good thing too," Minato said.

Seito was studying the barrier. "It hasn't rippled in a while though," he observed, "Not since the double burst."

"Rippled…It ripples pretty often. About every three minutes for a barrier this size as it refreshes," Kimiko said, "It has been longer then that since the double burst."

"It has been seventeen minutes," Seito said.

"Are you sure it hasn't rippled?" Aveline asked.

"Yes," Seito said.

"So it hasn't rippled," Itsuro said, "It's still up."

"Someone is coming," Aveline said.

Akane, Minako, and Aki appeared. Aki was carrying an unconscious Kou Genamura. As if expecting a question, Aki said, "Hollow attack. He had just killed it when we arrived. But then passed out from his wounds."

"A Hollow?" gasped Hikari.

"Nope," Akane said, "Two."

"That would explain the spiritual pressure bursts we have been feeling," Seito said.

"But what about the barrier?" Hikari said.

"I think it has been compromised," Kimiko said.

"More are coming," Minako said, "Many more. The others are in danger."

"Yeah, we need to gather all the other groups back here," Aveline said.

"There were twelve groups in all," Aki said.

"That leaves nine other groups," Hikari said.

"There are nine of us," Minato said, "We split up and get them back here."

"But each person will be moving alone," Hikari said.

"Move fast and stay alert," Aki said, "I'll hide double-stuffed here."

* * *

Toji rolled out of the way of another burst of fluid from the snake Hollow. Tatsuya was fighting another Hollow that had appeared.

"Isssss all you can do Trainee Soul Reaper isssss dodge my attackssss?" the Hollow asked mockingly.

Toji feigned a move left and rolled forward. The Hollow swung a claw at where he seemed to be going, but Toji avoided the attack. He sprang up and made an upward slash at the Hollow's mask, splitting it down the middle.

"No," he said as the Hollow disintegrated, "I was accepted into Squad Ten just yesterday. So I am no longer a trainee."

He heard a rumbling laugh. He turned and saw a very large Hollow appear. "Good," the Hollow laughed, "It would have been a shame for me to appear and have a mere trainee to defeat, humiliate, and devour. That would have been boring. Now I can have a full fledged Soul Reaper to destroy."

"Well too bad," Toji said, "Because I will defeat you."

"Oh, that's rich," the Hollow said, "And how exactly do you plan to defeat the second most powerful being in this Army?"

"Army? Second most powerful?" Toji asked.

"Yes. My master, The Grand Master, has gathered an army of Hollows to destroy you Soul Reapers once and for all," the Hollow said, "And you, dear Soul Reaper, have found yourself facing Searing Wind." As if to illustrate his point, the Hollow opened his mouth and a gout of flame erupted, burning the ground where Toji was standing.

"Well I am Toji Komehara. And I can't loose! I won't let you devour the other trainees, so I will defeat you," Toji said.

"Pressed against a wall and no place to run," Searing Wind said, "You have nothing to loose so show me all that you have! I want to enjoy this fight."

"Bring it on!" Toji shouted.

* * *

Hikari arrived at the team she was retrieving. "You guys, c'mon. We need to get back to the gathering point," she said.

"But we haven't killed our Hollow Dummy yet," one said.

"Forget about that. Real Hollows are afoot," Hikari said.

"Real Hollows?" another asked, "Here?"

"Mommy…" the third said.

"Quit your whining and let's go!" Hikari ordered.

* * *

A small Hollow swiped at one of the trainees. "Hey, I didn't know we had to kill two Hollows tonight."

"And why is this one attacking?"

Kimiko slashed it with her sword, destroying it. "That wasn't a dummy," she said, "That was real. Now we need to get out of here before any bigger ones show up."

* * *

The trainee was knocked down by the Dummy Hollow. Suddenly it disintegrated. Seito sheathed his trainee Zanpaktou. "Hey, he was ours," the trainee shouted.

"My gosh you are pathetic. When we get back to the Soul Society I am going to make sure Master Itaro puts you through some rigorous sword drills," Seito said, "Meanwhile, we must head back to the gathering point. Hollows are about."

"Hollows?"

"Yes, Hollows. Now come on. I will not repeat myself a third time," Seito said.

* * *

"Run, run young Soul Reapers, back to the entry way we must go. Hollows are on their way to devour your soul," Minako said as she dropped out of a tree next to the group she was supposed to find.

"Uh, what did she say?" one asked.

"I think she said Hollows are coming," another said.

Minako put her arms out like wings and began running back to the entry point. "Hurry, before Death catches you. If you run fast enough, perhaps he will go after easier prey."

"She is weird," the third said.

"Should we follow?" the said said.

"Well she said Hollows were coming," the second said, "I'm not waiting around to find out what she means by Death."

* * *

Minato finally found his group. "You three, come with me. We need to get back to the entry point."

"Why?" asked one of the students.

"Hollows are coming," Minato clarified.

"How many?" one asked.

"I don't know. And I don't want to stick around to find out," Minato said.

* * *

"Hey you three," Akane shouted, "Get a move on back to the entry gate if you don't want to die."

"Are you threatening us?" one of the three asked.

"No, I'm not threatening you," Akane said with a grin, "But something else is."

"She is scaring me," one said.

"Not nearly enough," Akane said, "The Hollows will get you if you don't hurry. Or you can stay back here if you want."

"Hollows?" Okay, let's go," the scared one said, "But stop smiling like that. It's freaking me out."

"Then run faster," she said.

* * *

"Hey, you guys!" Itsuro said, "Get a move on back to the entry point."

"Ignore him, it's just that idiot Itsuro," one of the students said.

"No, I'm serious. Hollows are appearing," Itsuro said.

"No there aren't. If there were Itsuro would be screaming like a little girl," the one said. The other three laughed.

"Hey, I do not scream like a girl," Itsuro said, "I have a very manly scream. All the girls I date agree, my scream is very becoming of a man."

"Shut up, Itsuro," one of the student said, "can't you see we are busy?"

"Look, I come all the way out here to save you from the Hollows and you guys are mean to me," Itsuro said indignantly, "But I will have you know that if I am the big hero here, I may very well end up impressing some gorgeous ladies. And I can't risk you three from getting in my way. They will be all 'Oh Itsuro is so brave, I want to go out with a hero like him' and then yeah, I'll be rolling in the babes. If you come with me, I may even pass a couple of the uglier ones off to you."

"Ohhhh! Get out of here you idiot!" the third student yelled.

"Aw come on guys, that was a fair off…AAAAAAA!" Itsuro screamed like a little girl and took off running as a small Hollow emerged from a bush.

"What was…HOLLOW!" shouted the three as they started running.

The Dummy Hollow tilted it's head to the side inquisitively.

* * *

The trainees sliced their Dummy Hollow apart. "Good work, time to head back," Aki said.

"Why?" they asked.

"The real thing is coming," Aki said with a smile, "And we need to be ready."

* * *

Aveline finally found her group. They were up a tree. "What are you three doing?" she asked.

"Looking for our Dummy Hollow," they said.

"Well stop, we need to get back to the entry point," Aveline said, "Real Hollows have been spotted."

"What about the barrier?" one asked.

Aveline shrugged, "You can stick around and see if the barrier will protect you if you want."

"Okay, let's go. I don't want to risk her being right and us dying," one said.

* * *

Toji's arm was bleeding. It was a minor wound, but still painful. He had landed a couple hits on the large Hollow, but none seemed to have had any effect on it. It kept laughing at him.

"What's wrong Soul Reaper? Getting tired?" it taunted, "Ready to consign yourself to the inevitable?"

"Not at all," he said.

Tatsuya had beaten his Hollow, but had received a nasty gash on his torso and from that had lost a lot of blood. He was effectively out of the fight.

"Tatsuya, go get Kou and you two make sure the trainees are safe," Toji shouted.

"But Toji…" Tatsuya started.

"Do it!" Toji ordered.

" I can't leave Yamadiri!"

"I'll protect her," Toji said.

"…fine. But I will never forgive you if you or her die," Tatsuya acquiesced and started running.

"How caring of you," the Hollow said, "sending your ally away to spare him the horror of seeing you killed."

"I didn't need him," Toji said, "to beat you!" Toji rushed the Hollow, barely dodging it's fist. Then another fist. Then he jumped as the flames erupted from it's mouth. He was going to do it! He began bringing his blade down on the Hollow's mask. It connected and he saw his blade run the length of the mask. He landed and stood triumphantly. "It's over."

The Hollow wasn't disintegrating though. Instead it started laughing. Then it backhanded Toji with one of it's giant fists. "You thought that was my mask? What a fool," Searing Wind said.

Toji struggled to his feet. "What…was that?"

"Yes, it is true that all Hollows have a mask, but I have several false masks. Including," the Hollow said with a laugh and a gesture at his mask, "This one." Searing Wind opened his hands, revealing smaller masks on them. He turned around quickly, showing six masks on his back. "And I can see and breathe fire from all of these masks. Still thinking you have a chance of beating me, Soul Reaper?"

Toji was back on his feet. Blood was dripping from his nose. He had a cut on his forehead now. "Yeah, I just need to slash eight more masks to win." He rushed the Hollow again…

* * *

Aveline was leading her group back to the entry point. She came across Aki's and Hikari's groups as well. "Glad to see you," Hikari said.

"Likewise," Aki said.

"Shut up," Hikari said to Aki.

"Look, we have our lover's spat later," Aki said, "For now let's just get out of this alive."

This was odd. Aki is being serious. He is never serious back at the Academy. What was that? Something had appeared in front of them.

A big black shape, hunched over, with a bleached white mask with a sinister scowl looked at them. "Lost little Soul Reapers. Here, let me take care of you," it said.

"Is that a Hollow?" Aveline asked.

"I think so," Hikari said.

"You guys, take cover!" yelled Aki.

"Hikari, blast it with a fireball, I will try to hit it's mask," Aveline said.

"Right," Hikari said, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"

The fireball blasted the Hollow dead on in the face. Aveline leaped at the mask.

"Not good enough," the Hollow said. He punched Aveline out of the air.

"Avey!" yelled Aki. Aki drew two short Zanpaktous and rushed forward.

The Hollow brought a fist down on the ground, hard. A shockwave rippled across the ground and slammed into Aki, throwing him back.

Aveline looked around. Dazed. Laying down. What had happened? She had been swatted into a building. She could see Aki getting knocked back by the shockwave. She needed to get back out there. She needed to protect everyone. It was her duty. She needed her sword. Where was it? She couldn't see it in the rubble of the room she was in. Damn! She needed a weapon.

Hikari sent another fireball at the monster. She drew her Zanpaktou and made ready to fight. Where was Aki? Hikari was good, but her and Aki were better. If they couldn't stop it then Hikari didn't stand a chance.

Suddenly a voice whispered, "Need a hand?"

"Who said that?" Aveline asked. Time seemed to slow down.

It was the bird from her dream. "I did."

"I don't have time for your…dreams now," Aveline said, "I need to find my sword! I need to fight! I need to win!"

"Do you mean that?" the bird asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you mean what you just said? Do you need your sword? Do you need to fight? Do you need to win?" it said. It's eyes seemed to narrow, "Do you want your sword?"

"Yes," Aveline said.

"Then take it!"

The stone appeared before Aveline. The sword was jammed into it. Aveline forced herself up. She grabbed the sword hilt. A thousand screams echoed into her mind. She had to ignore that. She needed this sword. Aveline pulled. "C'mon damn you! You're my sword! We need to fight!"

The sword suddenly broke free. The screaming stopped. A laughed echoed in her mind instead. "We need to fight? Then let us fight! Let us head off to WAR!"

Her mind felt clear. Sharpened. Honed to a fine edge. All traces of the fogginess of being flung into a building had deserted her. She calmly stepped out and pointed her sword at the Hollow. The blade was thirty-six inches long, two inches thick at it's widest point, running straight until almost at the top, then tapering into a sharp point. The metal had a slight blue glow to it. Along the blade, two grooves ran down the sword. It looked...beautiful.

"Hikari," Aveline said, "Stand back."

"Avey, where did you get that sword?" Hikari asked.

"I'll tell you after I beat this Hollow filth," Aveline said.

The Hollow turned to face Aveline. Aveline began charging forward. It tried the shockwave move it had used on Aki on her. As she charged forward, Aveline expected this and jumped over it. She jumped at the Hollow's face.

"Heh, this again," it said, moving it's hand to swat her again.

"No, not this time!" Aveline yelled, turning in midair and landing on the Hollow's arm. She quickly slashed the arm and took another leap at the face. The Hollow was blinded by the pain. Aveline's sword connected and hacked the mask apart. The Hollow disintegrated.

"Nice one, Avey," Hikari said.

"What just happened?" asked a stunned Aki.

"Yeah, you told me you would tell me about your sword," Hikari said.

"I think this is my Zanpaktou," Aveline said.

Hikari gasped in excitement. "Wow! It's so neat. It doesn't look like a Zanpaktou very much. Not like any I have seen anyway. It's so straight and has two edges. And what are these grooves."

"Well it's like most swords where I am from," Aveline said, "So I guess that could be why my sword looks like this."

"Well this has been really fun ladies, but we need to get moving," Aki said, gesturing at the trainees.

"Oh yeah," Hikari said.

"You okay? Avey asked.

"Yeah, just a little shaken, that's all," Aki said.

* * *

Aveline, Aki, and Hikari arrived back at the entry point. They were the last group. "Any word from the seniors?" asked Aki.

"No," Minato said.

"Who's that?" Kimiko said.

Tatsuya came into view, obviously wounded.

"It's Tatsuya Fuja, the other senior that was with Toji," Seito said.

"And he is wounded too," Aki said, "This doesn't look good."

Tatsuya arrived. "All the trainees are here. Good, makes my job easier. Where's Kou?"

"Wounded and unconscious. I hid him in a building nearby," Aki said.

"Where is Toji?" Aveline asked.

"He is fighting a big and strong Hollow. He dropped the communicator. Without that, we can't call for backup," Tatsuya said.

Aveline sighed, "Looks like we will have to get it back then."

"No, I can't let you guys do that," Tatsuya said, "It's too dangerous."

"If we don't, who else will?" Aveline asked.

Tatsuya looked angry. "Alright. The strongest of you, come with me. The rest, stay here and suppress your energy as much as possible. If a Hollow attacks, run and hide or gang up on it."

"I'll go," Aveline said.

"Me too," Aki said.

"Me as well," Akane said.

"I'll go too," Kimiko said.

"I volunteer as well," Seito said, "Itsuro is coming as well."

"I am? Who said that?" Itsuro said.

"I will help," Hikari said.

"Oh, a brave group of heroes! Count me in!" Minako said.

"I guess I'll help," Minato said, "I can't let these ladies go out there unprotected."

"Hey, protecting ladies is what I do," Itsuro said, "Well, that and romancing them…"

"Like I said, someone has to protect these fair ladies," Minato said.

* * *

Toji had slashed another mask, one on the back, but had gotten hit by a gout of flame in the process. He could barely stand.

"Well, you put up a good fight Soul Reaper, so I will be merciful and make your death quick. One bite is all it will take," the Hollow said.

Damn. I can barely move. I have to move. It can't end like this. I need to win…

The Hollow's mouth came down. Toji closed his eyes. Then…the Hollow released a shocked sound. "If you want to kill my senpai, you'll have to go through me!" he heard someone say.

Toji opened his eyes. He saw Seito Sunohara, the trainee who was training with the teachers of the Academy before he had even enrolled. They guy was almost a legend.

"Here, senpai, let's get you out of here," Minato said, picking Toji up.

"Seito, me and Aki will back you up," Aveline said.

"I'll save Miss Yamadiri for Tatsuya," Itsuro said.

Hikari, Akane, and Kimiko made up a rear guard. Minako was nowhere to be seen.

"Hm, so many of you have come to your deaths," the Hollow said, "It always makes things easier when your food comes to you."

"Well I won't let that happen to us," Aki said.

"Hold on, this Hollow is strong. He has multiple fake masks on his hands and back. You have to find the real mask and destroy it," Toji said.

"Thanks, senpai," Aki said, "Now you take it easy. We'll hand it from here."

"Don't be so confident, young Soul Reapers," the Hollow said, "I have destroyed countless others like you."

"Well then that ends today," Aveline said, "Seito, Aki, charge!"

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7: A Battle

"Well then that ends today," Aveline said, "Seito, Aki, charge!"

The Hollow, Searing Wind, moved quickly, but couldn't react to all three attacks at once. It managed to dodge Seito, but Aveline and Aki slashed the monster. Searing Wind fell back a few steps, almost crushing the communicator.

"Better then I expected for trainees. But I have some hungry friends of my own," the Hollow said.

Two more Hollows appeared, behind the rear guard.

"And here I thought this would be boring," Akane said, "Spider! Time to strike!" Akane said as she released her Zanpaktou and a pair of claws formed over her hands.

Hikari and Kimiko drew their Zanpaktous as well. "Wow, you can form your Zanpaktou already?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah. Before the Academy I had, shall we say, an interesting life," Akane said.

The Hollows were large, but not as large as the one that Aveline, Aki, and Seito were facing.

"Luckily Minato and Itsuro have gotten Toji and Yamadiri clear," Hikari said.

"So let's go all out. Hikari, Kimiko, you two take the one on the right. I can handle the one on the left," Akane said.

"Those three have the two behind us under control, we can concentrate on this one," Seito said.

"Then let's do it," Avey said.

The three began their second attack. Aveline and Seito attacked from the front while Aki quickly struck the rear. With the Searing Wind's attention focused on Aveline and Seito, who were playing a defensive game, Aki was able to step in and slash the Hollow's rear, destroying another mask.

"Oh, now I see your plan," Searing Wind said, "Well let's see how you handle this!" Flames exploded around the Hollow, temporally blinding the three Soul Reapers. Aki dodged back on instinct, narrowly dodging a scythe-like blade. When the smoke cleared, two such blades had appeared on the Hollow's back, replacing two of the masks.

"Nice. Makes our job easier," Aveline said to rally the other two with her.

"Don't be so confident girlie," the Hollow said as it swung the blades at her. Aveline nimbly dodged the blades.

Aveline turned the dodge into an attack and hacked at the Hollow's legs. The Hollow reeled back from the assault and Seito moved in to the flank to take advantage of the opening. Searing Wind saw the attack and counter-attacked Seito. While Seito dodged the blade, he was hammered by the Hollow's fist.

"Seito!" Aveline yelled as she dashed over to him.

"Aveline! Watch out!" Aki yelled. Aki met the Hollow's blade in mid-air. He slashed his blade through the muscled appendage that the blade was attached to, cutting it through.

The Hollowed roared in pain and rage and launched a merciless assault on Aki. Aki dodged attack after attack. He didn't notice that the Hollow was pushing him against a wall.

Seito was stunned. Aveline grabbed her friend pulled him out of the way.

Aki found himself against a wall. "Now I will will end you!" Searing Wind shouted. Aki braced himself to block the Hollow's attack, but instead Aveline came in from behind and slashed the other claw from the Hollow's back.

It's attention now fixed on Aveline, it lunged at her. Aveline dodged the attack and hacked at the Hollow as it moved past her. "This isn't so bad…" she thought.

"Now I am really angry!" Searing Wind shouted. He opened his palms and the masks contained therein suddenly collapsed, revealing hundreds of tiny buds. The buds erupted from the Hollow's hands, spraying an area down with hundreds of golf ball sized pellets, each exploding on impact.

Aveline dodged the first volley, then the second, then the Hollow swatted her as she dodged the third. The Hollow reacted quickly and sprayed the area she landed in down with the pellets.

"Aveline!" Aki shouted.

Aveline had been hit by several pellets. Fortunately they went right through her before they exploded.

* * *

Kimiko charged forward keeping her sword low like Aveline had instructed. The Hollow howled and fired a burst of spikes at her. The spikes were slow and Kimiko nimbly dodged the attack. The Hollow readied to receive Kimiko's charge. It struck first, lashing out with a series of piercing spikes. Kimiko, focused on defense, evaded the attacks. The Hollow's attention focused on Kimiko, Hikari fired a burst of flames into the Hollow, burning and distracting it.

Kimiko moved in behind the distracted monster. "You'll fall by my blade!" she shouted as she slashed one of the Hollow's legs.

Weakened, the Hollow fell to the ground. Hikari was already almost on top of the monster. Together the two girls slashed at the mask.

* * *

The Hollow swung a large flail-like ball around as Akane dexterously evaded. "Is that all you can do? How pitiful," Akane taunted. As the ball barely missed her, Akane leapt on top of it and slashed it with her claws.

Akane began rushing the Hollow. With it's other arm, the Hollow slammed a fist down, hoping to crush the trainee Soul Reaper.

"Still too slow," Akane said. She began running up the arm.

The Hollow began flailing about, trying to shake off the redhead to no avail. Nearing the mask, Akane leaped at it, slashing.

* * *

She was breathing heavy. Things were getting hazy. Aveline's eyes were getting heavy. Then a voice said, "Boy, you really got hit hard there."

Aveline opened her eyes. Things seemed frozen. Even the dust kicked up by the exploding pellets didn't move. "What's going on?"

"Well from the looks of things, you and your friends are getting you asses kicked," the voice said.

Aveline looked at where the voice came from. A handsome man in a chain mail cuirass over a leather jacket, leather leggings, a fur lined green cloak, and surprisingly well groomed red hair was looking at her.

"Who are you?" Aveline asked, "Are you the spirit of my Zanpaktou?"

"Nope," the man said, "That is." He pointed at a bird that was circling overhead. "He is giving us some time to talk. Before you get yourself killed."

Aveline looked up at the bird. It was the bird from her dreams. "Well if you're not my Zanpaktou, who are you?"

"You already know who I am, but if you need a hint, I was the true master of your Zanpaktou," the man said, "Once you know the sword's name you will know mine as well."

"That's not a very good hint," Aveline said, "So what's the name of my Zanpaktou."

"Have you looked at the sword? One look and if you are who you think you are you should know it's name. If you don't, close your eyes and listen. I can hear the sword speak," the man said.

Aveline looked at the sword. The blade was finely wrought. Double edged, masterfully polished, with a slight blue hue to the sword. She thought back to her childhood. She knew this weapon. It sat above the mantle in the dining hall. It was the Sapphire Falcon, the sword wielded by the legendary knight and founder of the Ravenstein house.

"It is the Sapphire Falcon," Aveline said, "But it is different from it was in life. At least how I remember it."

"It is slightly different, but you are correct. That is how the Sapphire Falcon sees itself, an idealized version of itself. Bigger, mightier, and more powerful then it ever could be in reality. Who said humans were the only things with egos?" the man said.

"And from that clue, you must be Sigmund von Ravenstein," Aveline said.

"That I am," the man said, "But Sig will do."

"So are you here to teach me your combat style? They say you never lost a battle," Aveline asked hopefully.

"In a way I will," Sigmund said, "But I fear if I taught you how to fight it would do more harm then good."

"What do you mean?" Aveline asked.

"It is true I never lost a battle, but it is also true I never killed anyone with my sword," Sigmund said.

"Well then how could you win without killing anyone," Aveline asked.

"I never said I never killed anyone. Everyone I killed by the sword was already dead by the time I swung my weapon. My attack simply finished the deed," Sigmund said, "My weapons were my mind, my wits, and my will."

"I get it," Aveline said, "You used your mind and wits to win the battle before it started."

"Correct," Sigmund said, "But what of my will? How is that a weapon?"

Aveline thought for a moment.

"That will be one of the questions you will answer to fully master yourself…and by extension your weapon," Sigmund said, "Don't dwell on it for now. You have more pressing concerns."

"You're right. The Hollow," Aveline said.

Sigmund walked over to the frozen Hollow and studied it. "Searing Wind is a wily opponent. Strength won't overcome him. Leastwise, not your present possible strength."

"Well how will I beat him?" Aveline asked, joining Sigmund by the Hollow.

"Searing Wind's greatest strength is his cunning. He has laid a clever trap for you all. He has many false masks that he shows the world," Sigmund said.

"He pointed that out to Toji," Aveline said.

"That he did. Quite cleverly too, might I add," Sigmund said.

"What do you mean, cleverly? I f that was his trick, why did he reveal his secret to Toji?" Aveline asked.

"He showed Toji what he wanted Toji to see while keeping his real strength hidden. I did something similar at the Siege of Formagia. I had a thousand warriors with me and the castle was defended by a very well provisioned force," Sigmund said, "I had little chance of reinforcement, winter was coming, and the castle would have held for months. I besieged the castle anyway. My soldiers grew restless and demoralized and they started to fall apart and desert."

"Why did you stay and fight? Such a situation was stupid," Aveline said.

"Within a week my force was a mere two hundred men. The enemy lowered his gates and made ready to trample us. Then I laid my cards on the table, so to speak," Sigmund said, "I had prepared a second camp that my men were 'deserting' to. All eight hundred. When the enemy's soldiers came out, I led them away from the castle by acting to be a lame duck. An easy victory. When they were away from the castle, some of my men slipped inside. When the castle was taken, I called out my main host and showed my enemy my true intentions. They surrendered right there."

"A cunning plan," Aveline said.

"Thank you," Sigmund said, "They trick was to show the defenders what they wanted to see so they would ignore the larger plan. You have been deceived by Searing Wind's greater scheme."

"Howso?"

"Look at the mouth. Deep in the mouth. What do you see?" Sigmund asked.

"I see…a mask," Aveline said.

"Good," Sigmund said, "Why would he make a big show of showing you his other masks, but not this one?"

"Because that is his true mask," Aveline said.

"You got it," Sigmund said.

"So how will I attack it?" Aveline asked.

"I don't know! You're the expert swordsman," Sigmund laughed, "I could barely swing a sword to save my life. You'll think of something."

"That's not very reassuring," Aveline sighed, "One question. How come I haven't heard of you in the Soul Society?"

"Because I'm not in the Soul Society," Sigmund said.

"What? Then where are you?" Aveline asked.

"Tell you what. You win this fight and survive, I'll tell you someday," Sigmund said.

"Great," Aveline said.

"Oh, by the way. Fight well and your sword may talk to you again. You know, give you some real advice," Sigmund said with a sly smile.

"Uhh, thanks for the advice," Aveline said, looking at the sword.

"No problem. Words are cheap," Sigmund said.

* * *

Aveline stirred. She felt a calming coolness spreading across her body.

"Oh, you are awake," she heard Minako say. Aveline opened her eyes. Minako was kneeling next to her, smiling. Her hands were glowing orange and were spread over top of Aveline.

"What are you doing?" Aveline asked.

"I am absorbing the chaos and disharmony in your body," Minako answered.

"…so you're healing me?" Aveline asked for clarification.

"That too," Minako cryptically replied, "So how has Sigmund been doing? It has been a while since I have seen him."

"Wait…you knew Sigmund? How? He lived a thousand years ago!" Aveline asked in surprise.

"Just as you had dealings before you met me, so did I have dealings before I met you. And time does not matter. Time is but an illusion. A false metric to measure change, never realizing that change will happen whether it is recorded or not," Minako said.

"Well Sigmund is doing alright it seems. He said he will come again after I defeat Searing Wind," Aveline said, "Speaking of which, I know how to defeat him."

"Good," Minako said.

Aveline grabbed her sword and got up. She resolutely started walking towards Searing Wind.

* * *

Aki was nearing the end of his endurance. He hadn't been injured, but was breathing heavily.

"Hey Hollow! Did I say I was done with you?" Aveline shouted at it.

"Avey! Get out of here. It's too strong. I'll hold it off while the rest of you get away," Aki shouted.

"Can't let that happen. Because I am going to destroy this filth!" Aveline said, "You and me, Hollow. No interference, just one versus one."

"Your pride is amazing. You failed to defeat me with two allies and now you think you can defeat me alone? You are a fool," the Hollow said.

"Well if it's just pride, then you have nothing to worry about," Aveline said.

"Very well. I shall humor your ego, if for no reason then to break it!" the Hollow said as it fired a volley of pellets at Aveline.

Aveline dodged the attack, but was distracted from the Hollow's moves. It bounded around her and swung at her. Aveline recovered enough to block the worst of the blow, but a claw slashed her left arm.

Aveline came in low and thrust upwards, burying her sword in the Hollow to it's hilt. She turned it about and pulled the blade out. A black blodd-like ichor drained out. With a slash, Aveline removed a claw from it's hand.

The Hollow screamed in pain. "Enough of this!" he said. Flames erupted from it's mouth, causing the area around it to burst into flames.

Aveline scrambled up the Hollow to escape the raging inferno.

"Got you," the Hollow said as it grabbed Aveline. Holding her close to it's mouth, it smiled. "Now, shall I cook my food before I eat it?"

Something was whispering into Aveline's mind. It told her to focus spirit energy into her sword, like she did her energy blasts. She did so. Her blade began glowing and vibrating.

"Huh? What trick is this?" the Hollow asked.

Aveline moved as if on instinct. She didn't know what she was doing exactly. She knew only that she knew how to do it. It seemed as though her sword was guiding her hand. Aveline slashed at the air in front of her, sending a blue blade-like wave before her. It spun into the Hollow's mouth and head, slicing the top of the head off…and cutting the mask in two.

Aveline fell to the ground with a crash as the Hollow disintegrated.

Aki was next to her quickly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I am now," Aveline said, "We won?"

"It appears so," Aki said.

Hikari had grabbed the communicator and was shouting into it.

"Anyone hurt?" Aveline asked.

"Well…besides the seniors…and you…and Seito…nope," Aki said.

"Good. I think I'm gonna take a little break now, if that's okay," Aveline said.

"Yeah. The girls and I will handle things here," Aki answered.

"Thanks," Aveline said as she passed out.

* * *

"Well done," Sigmund said.

"Minako says hello," Aveline said. They were sitting on a grassy hillside looking over a tower.

"Minako…oh. Her. Yeah. Hehe. Long story there," Sigmund said.

"Wanna tell it?" Aveline asked.

"Not at all," Sigmund said, "Some things are better left forgotten. That is one of them."

"Fair enough. You have something you need to tell me anyways," Aveline said. The tower was locked. Aveline didn't know how she knew that. She just knew she did.

"That I do," Sigmund started, "I am in Heaven. Quite the important figure there, actually. Most angels can't fathom anything besides a straight up battle, so I help them with defenses against clandestine and irregular combat tactics."

"Heaven? By why am I here instead of there?" Aveline demanded.

"Heaven is the most boring place I have ever seen," Sigmund said, "At least for people like you and me."

"What do you mean, you and me?"

"You and I thrive off challenges. Heaven is simply idle rewards. No challenges, no trials to overcome, no dangers to deal with. Had I known what I know now, I would have tried to end up elsewhere," Sigmund said.

"So how did I end up here instead?" Aveline asked.

"Like I said, I'm a fairly important person up there. So I got the boss to pull some strings," Sigmund said, "Had you sent here instead. Lucky you."

"Lucky. You call this lucky?" Aveline asked.

"Indeed I do. Here, you can still grow. Become stronger. Overcome trials and become better for it. Like Searing Wind," Sigmund said.

"I see," Aveline said. Sigmund was right, in a way. As nice as eternal relaxation sounded at first, the more she thought about it the more right Sigmund became.

"And I felt bad for you. In life you never had enough opportunity to grow. So…here you are. I'll be here for you. I'm always watching," Sigmund said, "Especially in the bath."

"Always watching…HEY!" Aveline shouted.

Sigmund laughed, "Can't have you slipping on a water puddle and hitting your head."

Aveline hit him.

* * *

She awoke in the Squad Four infirmary and sat up peacefully.

"Oh, you're awake," a small, meek looking Soul Reaper with a broom said, "Sorry to disturb you, I was just sweeping the room."

"That's alright," Aveline said.

"You've been out for three days," the Soul Reaper said, "Everyone else has already been released."

"Oh? Even the seniors?" Aveline asked.

"Yeah. They healed pretty quickly actually once we got you guys back here," the Soul Reaper said, "The others told me what you did. That was pretty impressive for a trainee."

"I guess it was," Aveline said, "May I have some tea?"

"Sure. I would imagine you're pretty thirsty being asleep for three days," the Soul Reaper said.

"Wait. May I have your name?" Aveline asked.

"Sure, it's Hanataro Yamada."

"Thank you, Hanataro," Aveline said, "My name is Aveline von Ravenstein, but please call me Avey."

"I'll be back soon with the tea."


	8. Chapter 8: Friends

When he came back, Hanataro noticed Aveline was back on her feet, walking around the room.

"You really shouldn't be getting up yet," Hanataro said as he came back with a pot of steeping tea.

"Yeah. I really shouldn't. How many of those spheres hit me?" Aveline asked.

"A lot. Most went straight through though," Hanataro said.

"Mmm. Thank you for the tea," Aveline said. She poured herself a cup. It was like all the tea around here. Not bad, but not like she was used to. "What I wouldn't do for a cup of a black Ceylon blend…" she thought out loud.

"Ceylon? What's that?" Hanataro asked.

"Oh, did I say that out loud. Sorry," Aveline said, "Just needing to recollect my thoughts."

"Yeah, that happens when you are out so long," Hanataro said.

"It's a kind of tea. Ceylon was an island on Earth, well known for it's black teas," Aveline said.

"Wow. Are you a recent arrival in the Seireitei?" Hanataro asked.

"Yeah. Pretty recent," Aveline said. She looked out the window across the courtyard. The view was very plain but peaceful. White stone buildings with orange roofs dominated the landscape of the Seireitei.

"How long have you been in the Soul Society?" Hanataro asked.

"Two months now," Aveline said.

"And you are already in the Academy?"

"Yeah. Apparently I was pretty adept at controlling my spirit energy in the real world, so I didn't have to learn that," she said, stirring her tea with her finger.

"Do you miss it?" Hanataro asked.

"Yes," Aveline said, "And no. It is hard to describe."

"I imagine it would be," Hanataro said.

Aveline looked at Hanataro.

"I'm sorry…I'll get back to sweeping," he said.

"No. It was a pleasure talking with you. You are a very kind person, Hanataro Yamada," Aveline said, "And speaking with a kind person is a blessing that far too many undervalue."

"Oh…thanks," Hanataro said.

"Were you the one who treated me?" Aveline asked.

"No that was our Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu," Hanataro said.

"Kotetsu? Is she related to Kiyone Kotetsu?" Aveline asked.

"Yeah. Kiyone is Isane's sister," Hanataro said.

"I met Kiyone briefly at the Squad Thirteen barracks. Is she anything like her?" Aveline asked.

"Well kinda. Both are nice, but Kiyone is more…" Hanataro started.

"Unpredictable?" someone said.

A tall young woman with short, silver hair came into the room. "And how is our patient, Hanataro. You are not bothering her I hope."

"Oh, Hanataro was no bother. He was quite pleasant company. Are you Isane Kotetsu?" Aveline said.

"Yes. I am Isane Kotetsu, Lieutenant of Squad Four," the woman said, "I am here to check up on your recovery."

"In that case ma'am, I would like to thank you for healing my injuries. Hanataro told me you were the one who helped me," Aveline said with a small bow.

"Oh, why, uh, thank you. Not many of our patients thank us here," Isane said, she seemed rather embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you," Aveline said.

"Don't worry about it. It is always pleasant to meet someone who appreciates what we do," Isane returned, "And how are you recovering?"

"Quite well I think. I was walking around earlier. Hanataro tells me the others have already been released," Aveline said.

"Yep. You are the last one," Isane answered, "Show me your arm."

"Did Squad Four lead the rescue operation?" Aveline asked as she complied with Isane's request.

"Oh no. That was Squad Six and Captain Kuchiki and his Lieutenant Ginjiro Shirogane," Isane explained.

"Well, then I know my first stop after I leave here," Aveline said.

"Wanting to thank Squad Six?" Isane asked, "Now the leg. You had a few hits there as well."

"That's the plan," Aveline said.

"That's courteous. I would imagine Captain Kuchiki would approve of that. Being a noble, he is stands very high on courtesy," Isane explained.

"A noble. Hm. Wait…Kuchiki…is he related to Rukia Kuchiki?" Aveline asked.

"Yep. Adopted sister," Isane said.

"Seems like everyone the entire Seireitei is related to everyone else," Aveline observed.

"Yeah, it can seem that way," Isane said, "The leadership of the Soul Society is centered around the noble families who in turn dominate the Court Guard Squads."

"I see. We had started covering the political organization of the Soul Society at the Academy," Aveline said, "But I didn't realize the level of dominance the noble families had."

"Well that and everyone seems to know everyone else. It has been this way for a few years now. Been rather uneventful here lately," Isane said.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. Would provide a peaceful and stable organization," Aveline remarked.

"Beats having a big war going on," Isane said.

"Yeah," Aveline said. She couldn't help but think of the old Chinese curse 'May you live in interesting times'. She looked out the window of the serenity of the Seireitei and smiled. A little bit of interest was okay, but Aveline was glad she was not living in the truly interesting times.

On that note, was she even still living?

* * *

After Isane Kotetsu confirmed that Aveline was fit to be released, Aveline left Squad Four's hospital. The day was already halfway over so she decided it would be best to go ahead to Squad Six's barrack's and thank them while she had time.

Squad Six was fortunately not far from Squad Four. Just past Squad Five. A simple, logical layout. Finally, something that made sense in this afterlife.

Squad Five was having some manner of drill in the yard. Black clad Soul Reapers practiced sword moves in unison. Aveline watched them for a moment. They all had such elegant form. Their stances were perfect. As Sir White said, if your stance was perfect you were not moving enough.

"Can I help you?" a guard asked.

"I'm alright," Aveline said, "Just watching the full fledged Soul Reapers train. Might help me."

"Oh, well then go ahead," the guard said, "You picked a good squad to watch. Squad Five is one of the best. Captain Aizen is an excellent leader and he inspires us to perform even better."

"I can see that," Aveline said, "Their form and stances are excellent. So what else about Aizen?"

"Aizen always seems to be working. He takes care of most of the administrative tasks of the squad so the seated officers can spend more time training and teaching the lower ranked members," the guard said proudly.

"Well that is good to hear," Aveline said, "Aizen sounds like a wonderful captain."

"Well you would know that. Two days ago he performed his annual visit to the Academy," the guard said.

"Sorry. I was in the infirmary then," Aveline said, "Anyway, you have a wonderful day."

"You as well," the guard said.

Squad Six was different. They were also training in the yard, but much more actively. Instead of a group drill, they were sparring with each other.

Once again a guard challenged Aveline. Much faster then the Squad Five guard had.

"Halt! What is your business here?" he asked.

"I came to thank Captain Kuchiki for saving my training class three days ago," Aveline said.

"How courteous of you. I will have an escort take you to perhaps meet the Captain," he said.

It was a few minutes before a man with brown hair and glasses whistling a strange off-key tune strode in. He had on a pair of outrageous tinted goggles that effectively obscured his eyes. Apparently they obscured his vision as well as the man hit the side of his head on the doorframe with an audible thud.

"Lieutenant Shirogane! Are you alright?" the guard asked.

"Oh yeah, quite alright. Happens all the time," the man said. He looked Aveline over. "Hmm, I remember you. You wear a size seven in glasses. We picked you up in the human world a few days ago. Or maybe it was last year? Oh well, either way I remember you had a glasses size of seven."

"How do you know my glasses size?" Aveline asked.

"I never forget a glasses size. It's what I do," the man said, "I measured it while you were unconscious."

"…why is it important for a Court Guard Squad Lieutenant to know everyone's glasses size?" Aveline asked.

"Why would a Court Guard Squad Lieutenant want to know anyone's glasses size but their own? And who said I was a Court Guard Squad Lieutenant? I own a sunglasses store!" the man said, striking a dramatic pose.

Aveline looked annoyed and unimpressed. "Okay, so why is a sunglasses shop owner in the Squad Six barracks?"

"Because when I have free time from my store I like to be a Lieutenant in the Court Guard Squads," the man said.

"Really…" Aveline said in a flat manner.

"Everyone has to have a hobby," he said.

"Being a Court Guard Squad Lieutenant isn't what I would call a hobby!" Aveline said.

"Wells some people don't consider working at the ticket counter at a major airport a hobby, but that's what I did before I became a Lieutenant in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads," the man said.

Is this guy for real?

"Well I am here to thank Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Shirogane for saving myself and my class when the Hollows ambushed us," Aveline said.

"You're welcome," the man said, "Lieutenant Ginjiro Shirogane, at your service."

"So you are a Lieutenant now? I thought you ran a sunglasses store," Aveline asked.

"Both are true. But right now I am a Lieutenant," Ginjiro said.

"Can I see Captain Kuchiki?" Aveline asked.

"Hmmm, yes. But you could see him better with a pair of sunglasses," Shirogane said.

Aveline took a deep breath. Apparently for some in the Soul Society rank meant being able to act like a complete nutter. "May I speak with Captain Kuchiki, please?"

"What is all the commotion?" asked a tall man with a strange haircut, scarf, and captain's uniform.

Shirogane saluted and said, "Hello Captain Kuchiki. This young lady has come requesting an audience with you to thank you for saving her and her fellow trainees three days ago." It was like he was now a completely different person.

Aveline didn't know what had happened to…sober the man up, but assumed this must be Captain Kuchiki. She bowed humbly. "Captain Kuchiki, my name is Aveline von Ravenstein and as Lieutenant Shirogane stated I came to personally thank you for saving myself and my class."

"No thanks were needed, I was simply doing my duty. The sentiment is appreciated however. You said you were Aveline von Ravenstein, yes? Your action against the Hollow was very reckless and poorly conceived," Captain Kuchiki, "It was by pure luck you were not killed."

"It was. It was an act of desperation to summon assistance. The Hollow was blocking the communicator and I had no way of knowing how many more Hollows were in the area. By attacking, I hoped to distract the Hollow so the communicator could be recovered. Which it appears was successfully done," Aveline said.

"It was. I am personally conducting an investigation of the incident. Such an incident will not be repeated," Kuchiki said.

"Thank you, Captain," Aveline said.

"Continue improving you skills and you may become a notable Soul Reaper. Now get back to the Academy," Captain Kuchiki said.

"I will Captain," Aveline said with a bow.

Captain Kuchiki returned to his office.

"You must have made quite an impression on the Captain," Shirogane said.

"Oh?" Aveline asked.

"I think he paid you a compliment," Shirogane said, "Now, about those sunglasses."

"Maybe when I become a full fledged Soul Reaper," Aveline said.

"Yeah, the pay is better then so you could get a nicer pair," Shirogane said, "Here is my card." A glimmer of light flashed on his goggles.

"Thanks," Aveline said flatly.

* * *

Aveline approached the Academy dorms. Someone appeared behind her. Ever since that fight her senses were getting so much sharper. She wondered for a moment if it was related to her calling her Zanpaktou. Probably, Aveline figured. As to who that was behind her…

"Aki, what are you doing back there," Aveline asked, turning around.

"Waiting for you," Aki said, casually.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Aveline asked the sloppily dressed student.

"Yeah," Aki said, "And you? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I was thanking Captain Kuchiki for saving us," Aveline said, "It's the proper thing to do."

"Well I'm not a very proper guy," Aki said as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"How long have you been following me?" Aveline asked.

"Just started. Been waiting a while though," he said.

"Head back to the dorm together?" Aveline asked Aki.

"Reason I was waiting," Aki said, "Heard you got released. Figured you would be along sooner or later."

"Oh…waiting for me, eh?" Aveline said, leaning in close to Aki, a teasing smile on her face.

"It's…it's not like that. Well it kinda is. It's complicated, suffice to say," Aki said, blushing somewhat.

"Well tell me about your complications," Aveline said witha giggle.

"You saw I had two swords a few nights ago," Aki asked.

"Hmm, things were happening so fast…" Aveline said.

_A fireball exploded on the Hollow's mask as Aveline charged the Hollow. The Hollow seemed less affected by the attack then Avey had hoped and it had swatted her out of the air. Aki drew a pair of swords and rushed to attack the Hollow…_

"…but yes…I remember," Avey said. She remembered something from class, when they were going over famous Zanpaktous. "Hey! Don't Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku have the only known dual Zanpaktou?"

"Yeah. Mine isn't truly a dual sword. It is two separate swords. Mine," he said. Then a bit more hesitantly he said, "And my brother's. His name was Yuji."

"I'm assuming that since you are using the past tense, he is dead," Aveline asked.

"Yeah. His body is at least. He became a Soul Reaper. He died a Soul Reaper. Anyway, when he died his sword appeared with me. Not only that, he can communicate with me. We learned how to release our Zanpaktou at the same time. And the fact we were twins probably helped some to. Either way, I have him and his sword still with me," Aki said.

"Oh, that's strange," Avey said, "But this whole place is strange."

"You think so? I guess it could be strange. It's all I know though. You get used to it after a while apparently," Aki said looking at the sky.

"So what does your brother tell you?" Avey asked.

"He tells me to clean up my act. Like that's gonna happen," Aki said flippantly, "Now he is saying to help you. Damned if I know why. But you seem nice enough. And it gets him off my back about telling me to stop smoking."

Avey chuckled. "So you are going to help me?"

Aki nodded, "You can release your sword. But not at will, right? People can often call extra power when their life is on the line, but afterward not have a clue how to."

"Well…" Avey said, "I just haven't tried to."

"Want proof? Release your sword," Aki said.

Avey drew her sword. She looked at it and took a deep breath. She stared at the sword. She shook it a few times. "Oh right, release command," Avey said, "Sapphire Falcon! Do something!"

Aki burst out laughing. "Do something?"

"Well…shut up!" Avey said.

Aki shrugged. "Two nights. The woods out by the dorm. Nobody should be there around dusk. You'll get it then."

"Oh. Thank you," Avey said.

"You won't thank me when it's over," he said, "Now I have to do my other good deed to get my brother to shut up about my drinking."

"And what's that?" Aveline asked.

"Chase Itsuro away from the girls' dorm," Aki said.

Aveline looked at Itsuro with a shocked expression on her face. "Itsuro Yamado peeks in the girls' dorms?"

"He hasn't succeeded yet. And I aim to keep it that way," Aki said with a joking smile. "See you in class," Aki said as he walked away.

* * *

Aveline opened the door to her room and closed the blinds.

"Awww. But I like the sun," Minako said as she hung off the ceiling. Avey was pleased with herself for not freaking out that Minako was casually hanging from the ceiling. She thought it spoke worlds of her adjusting to the Soul Society. Or maybe it was a sign she was going mad.

"Itsuro Yamado might be out there," Aveline said, cracking the blinds open and looking around. "PEEKING! That pig!"

"But Aki Kamada will chase him away," Minako says, "It's always fun to watch."

"You knew he was out there…and is Kamada Aki's family name?" Avey asked.

"Yes. To both. I think," Minako said. She began playfully swinging back and forth.

"How did you know?" Avey asked.

"Dunno. Wait…which was I supposed to know?" Minako asked.

"Both. Either," Avey said, "Oh never mind."

"Kimiko and her cousins were worried about you," Minako said, "I wasn't. I knew you would be around to provide much more entertainment for me."

"So you know when people will die?" Avey asked.

"No. I just know when they stop being interesting. Sometimes people are still interesting after they die. Sometimes people stop being interesting before they die," Minako said, turning upside down.

Avey shrugged at that. She didn't quite understand Minako, but it came through clear enough usually. She eyed two packages on her bed. One was from Kimiko. The other was from Minako.

"Kimiko left that for you. I made you something myself," Minako explained.

Avey opened the box from Kimiko. Inside was a red bean bun. "Oh, that's nice. A red bean bun," Avey said. She opened the one from Minako. It was an exquisite white porcelain bowl. "Wow. This is nice Minako. How did you afford this?"

"Afford? I made it. In the kitchen," Minako said, "Don't you recognize it? It's a chocolate chip cookie."

"…a chocolate chip cookie?" Avey asked, studying the bowl. It had an interesting floral pattern around the rim.

"Yes, a chocolate chip cookie. I think. I kinda got distracted partway through and lost my place," Minako said.

"Yeah. Thank you," Avey said. Once again eying the bowl. Or cookie, "I need to thank Kimiko too. They should be getting back from class now." Avey left the room. Minako didn't mind.

* * *

Kimiko came inside, some books slung over her shoulder. Her lights lit up seeing Aveline. "Avey! I'm glad you were alright," she exclaimed.

"Not as glad as I am I was alright," Aveline said.

Rei and Aya were behind her. "Avey, we heard what you did," Aya said.

"And we think it was very brave," Rei finished.

"Can you help us with our swords?" Aya asked.

"Pleeeeease?" Rei pleaded.

"Sure. But not right now. I just got out of the hospital," Avey said.

"Yeah, let her rest," Kimiko said to Aya and Rei as she shoved them away.

Aya and Rei left with a giggling thank you. They shared a room.

"Thanks for the bun," Avey said.

"Oh. Yeah," Kimiko said, "You're welcome."

"How were the others?" Avey asked.

"Seito has been practicing nonstop," Kimiko said, "Otherwise…not much has changed."

"Seito practicing nonstop? Nothing has changed," Avey said.

"Well, Seito is practicing more then before," Kimiko corrected.

"How about you?" Aveline asked her friend.

"Excited! I know I should feel bad what happened, but that was the real thing. And I made it through. I was worried I would be Hollow-bait, but I survived it," Kimiko said with her smile beaming, "I can really do this. Be a Soul Reaper. And you! I wish I could be that good."

"You will some day. How about Aki?" Aveline asked.

"No difference. That I have seen, anyway. He always seems to be around, but you never see him," Kimiko observed.

"Yeah, he's like that. Anyway, he says he can show me how to release my sword," Aveline said.

"Do it. And when you do, show me. I want to be strong enough to protect people like you did," Kimiko said.

"What I did was stupid and foolish. I was lucky I didn't die," Avey said.

"Luck will often enough save you. If your courage holds," Akane said, "Me? I make my own luck."

"GAH!" Kimiko said, "Geeze Akane! You are almost as bad as Aki."

"What kind of luck?" Aveline asked.

Akane said, "I consider any fair fight that I am in to be inherently unfair to me."

"That's not luck. That's cheating," Kimiko said.

"Luck. Cheating. Same thing," Akane said.

Aveline laughed.

"And I'm way worse then Aki," Akane said.

"She does have that unnerving smile. Like she is plotting to kill you," Aveline said.

"What's worse is when she has it on when she is sleeping," Kimiko said. The two shared a room next to Avey.

"Who said I _wasn't_ plotting to kill everyone?" Akane said.

"Be polite. Be professional. And have a plan to kill everyone you meet," Aveline said almost whimsically.

"Good plan," Akane said, "Except the be polite part. I don't do that well."

"That's for sure," Aveline said.

"Well, I can be polite when I want to be," Akane said, leaning against the wall in a lazy fashion.

"You just don't want to," Kimiko said.

"You have that right," Akane said.

* * *

"Well this clearing will do," Aki said. The moon illuminated the clearing with a silvery brilliance.

"The full moon makes it almost seem like daytime," Aveline observed.

"Why do you think I said in two nights and not that night?" Aki said.

"I see it. Good plan," Aveline said.

"Alright, first draw you sword," Aki commanded.

Aveline drew her sword. It looked like a katana.

"You'll need a good grip. Firm, yet flexible," Aki commanded, "Like you are about to block an attack."

"All set," Aveline said.

"Like I said, when a soul is in mortal danger it will grow stronger. Only by pushing your limits will you grow past and exceed them," Aki said.

"So how are you going to teach me to use my sword?" Aveline asked.

"The same way I learned to properly use mine. The way my brother learned. I am going to put you in mortal danger," Aki said.

With a flash, Aki had disappeared from Avey's field of view. Avey quickly reacted, and barely managed to block Aki's attack.

"Aki! What are you doing?" Avey demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I am going to try my best to kill you. And I want you to try your best to stop me," Aki explained. He disengaged and flourished his swords, grabbing one in an underhand grasp and the other in a standard overhand.

"Kill me? I thought your brother wanted you to protect me!" Avey demanded.

"Yeah. He also wanted me to teach you to properly use your sword," Aki said, "Lesson stops when one of us is dead or you master your sword."

"Well I won't let you kill me," Avey said resolutely.

"Good," Aki said. He dove in low, parrying Avey's sword with one of his blades and slashing at her legs with them other.


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner

With a flash, Aki had disappeared from Avey's field of view. Avey quickly reacted, and barely managed to block Aki's attack.

"Aki! What are you doing?" Avey demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I am going to try my best to kill you. And I want you to try your best to stop me," Aki explained. He disengaged and flourished his swords, grabbing one in an underhand grasp and the other in a standard overhand.

"Kill me? I thought your brother wanted you to protect me!" Avey demanded.

"Yeah. He also wanted me to teach you to properly use your sword," Aki said, "Lesson stops when one of us is dead or you master your sword."

"Well I won't let you kill me," Avey said resolutely.

"Good," Aki said.

Avey lunged forward, swinging her sword in an uphand attack. Aki nimbly blocked the attack and rolled backwards, deflecting Avey's sword up and away. He then swung in low with his other blade. Avelined pivoted away from the blade, using her momentum to disengage her blade from Aki's.

Aki tried to trip Aveline by swinging his foot in a wide arc, expecting her to step back and give him space for a lunge. Avey instead jumped in the air and landed a kick in Aki's chest, stumbling him backwards. Avey whirled about and brought her sword down in a powerful down stroke. Aki barely had time to block it with his twin blades.

Aki grunted as he pushed the blade away. "Your skills are astounding," he conceded.

"So are yours," Avey asked.

The two circled each other, weapons at the ready. Aveline studied Aki intently. His stance was loose, almost fluid. His movements seemed as relaxed and natural as those of a tiger. Clearly Aki was a very skilled and experienced fighter.

"So who trained you to master your Zanpaktou?" Avey asked.

"A man long since banished from the Soul Society. He probably shouldn't have trained us, my brother and I, but he cared more about talent and skill then rules and regulations," Aki said.

"Sounds like he was a good teacher," Aveline said.

"Eh? What makes you say that?" Aki asked.

"Almost every other person you have talked about has earned at least one word against them. And your master, from knowing I would say that was some genuine praise for him," Avey explained.

"Good insight," Aki said.

Avey aimed her sword in a thrust and rushed Aki. Aki jumped over her and furiously swung at her back. But Aveline pirouetted about and parried his attacks. She rolled backwards and Aki followed. Avey was having a hard time keeping up with all of Aki's attacks. All she could do was defend. And eventually that defense would fail. She had to find some way to regain the offense.

Avey ducked under a high strike, deflecting a low strike Aki sent out to catch her. Now on Aki's left, she drove her elbow at Aki's kidney, barely missing that vital spot. Aki dodged backwards. Avey quickly recovered and attempted an upward thrust, which Aki again deflected with one sword. He lunged forward with his other sword, slashing Aveline's leg with a surface wound.

"Gah!" she said.

"This is serious. I think you see that you can't beat me with conventional attacks. My twin swords let me attack and defend at the same time. You will have to use your Zanpaktou to defeat me," Aki said.

Avey looked at her injury. It didn't seem too serious. It was bleeding a lot, but none of her muscles seemed injured. But what Aki said was right. If she closed with him, he could attack and defend.

She thought back to her fight with the Hollow where she was able to call her Zanpaktou. How had she done that?

"Well, back to it. You can think about it after a few more hits," Aki said.

Avey swung in with a downward stroke as hard as she could. Aki sidestepped the attack and countered. Avey countered his first sword with her own and lashed out with a fist, catching Aki in his side, fouling his attack. She made a series of quick strokes slamming against Aki's defense. She wished for a double edged sword. She wanted a straight sword. She wanted her sword, like she had that night. What had she done to get that?

Aveline realized she had been distracting herself a moment late when Aki's left handed sword was thrust at her right shoulder. She deflected most of the attack, but it still grazed her arm.

"More aggressive. Good. But you seem distracted," Aki said.

"Of course I am! I'm trying to get my sword to work," Aveline said, clutching her arm and cursing herself.

"Well stop trying and do it. There's no trying involved. You just do it," Aki said.

He rushed forward seemingly with a thrust from his left sword, but in reality he simply deflected Aveline's sword while his right thrust forward and caught Aveline's left shoulder. Aveline ducked backwards as some blood sprayed from her fresh wound.

This was getting really annoying. Aveline gripped her sword tighter, causing her arm wound to bleed more. How do I win this, she thought. I need to win this. I need to master my sword. But how do I do that?

"What do you want?" Aki asked.

"I want to master my sword!" Avey said.

"Wrong answer," Aki said. With a flash he was beside Aveline. She wondered how could he have moved so fast. Then he caught her with a right uppercut punch and thrust his left sword into her already injured right shoulder.

"You want to win?" Aki asked, his sword still in Aveline's shoulder.

"Of course!" Aveline replied.

"Then beat me!" Aki said. With a kick he knocked Aveline back and off his sword. "With every injury from my sword, the Thief, I steal a little bit of your strength. I grow faster, you grow slower. Temporary of course, but in a single fight potentially devastating. I wonder what your sword will do."

No time to think of that now, Aveline thought, I have to win this first.

* * *

"That could be your problem," a man with a honeyed voice said. Sigmund put his arm around her. A falcon cawed overhead. Sigmund looked at her injuries. "Those look serious. You just got out of the infirmary and back in you go," he said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up. You're not really here. I'm just seeing things because of blood loss," Aveline said, "I need to beat this guy."

"You know, my good friend Carl once said to never fight a battle at three to one odds," Sigmund said.

"So?" Aveline asked.

"You are fighting a battle at three to one odds," Sigmund said.

"What do you mean?" Aveline asked.

The blue falcon landed on Sigmund's outstretched arm. He began lovingly petting the bird. "Falcons are such beautiful birds, aren't they."

"I don't see how this is relevant," Aveline asked.

"And there's your problem. Look at him," Sigmund said, pointing at Aki, frozen in place. "What do you see?"

"I see Aki," Aveline answered

"And?" Sigmund asked.

"His two swords," Aveline guessed.

Sigmund nodded, "His two swords. No ordinary swords either; Zanpaktous. Now, I may not be in the Soul Society so I don't know all the particulars, but from what the bird here has been telling me a Zanpaktou has a mind and spirit of it's own. Imagine that. Was hard enough keeping an army content with marching around on a half-empty stomach through a dark and dank forest on behalf of a drunkard who didn't care if the lived or died. Now I have to convince their weapons to come too."

"You're right," Aveline said, "I'm not just fighting one opponent, but three."

"Yep," Sigmund said, "You need to even the odds."

"You're right," Aveline said. Aveline held out her arm to the falcon. The bird hopped over to her arm. "Will you fight with me? Will you help me win?" she asked.

"My Lady Aveline von Ravenstein, Margraven of Ravenstein, I am sworn to you and your house and would gladly serve you until the end of days. You have but to call upon me," the bird said.

"Then I will," Aveline said, "I will call upon your strength. I will add it to mine."

"Three to two seems kinda shaky as well," Sigmund suggested.

"Well then we'll have to be better and smarter then them, right?" Aveline asked the bird as she stroked it's breast.

"Strength through knowledge," the bird said with a chuckle.

* * *

Aki charged. Aveline almost mechanically blocked his two attacks and then knocked him back with a kick.

"Still have some fight left, eh?" Aki said.

"More then some…" Aveline said, getting up. "It is time to honor your oath! To arms, it is time for war! Spread your wings and bare your claws, Sapphire Falcon!" she shouted. Her sword started glowing blue. It straightened and fattened, growing and reshaping itself. With a flash of blue light, the sword had taken on a new shape. No longer a katana, it was a classic European arming sword. A few glowing blue-white embers flaked off in the wind.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Aki said with a grin.

Aveline readied her sword.

"Now let's see what it can do," Aki said.

"It will kick your butt, that's what it will do," she said.

"I like your confidence," Aki said, "Show me."

"Gladly!" Aveline said. "We can show him, right?"

A blue falcon was perched on her shoulder. "Of course," the falcon said.

"How?" Aveline asked.

"You know how you charge that energy blast technique?," asked the falcon, "That was you tapping just a fraction of my strength. Now that you have called me, my power is much greater."

"So that's what I did to that Hollow the other night," Aveline realized. She remembered herself charging some kind of energy in her sword and then releasing it a blade of energy that sliced the Hollow's dead in half.

"Yes," the bird confirmed.

Aveline focused on her sword. Energy seemed to flow into it.

"So you are concentrating energy in your sword," Aki said, "An interesting technique."

"Now release the attack!" the falcon commanded.

Aveline swung her sword in an arc before her, sending out a vertical wave of energy. Aki could barely dodge it as it swept into the woods, slicing a large tree in half.

"Whoa," Aki said.

Aveline was already charging a second attack. "Amazing," she whispered.

"An attack is much stronger when you know it's name," the falcon advised.

"So what is this called?" Aveline asked.

"This is called Gallant Wave," the falcon said.

"I'd duck if I were you Aki," Avey suggested with a smile. She swung her sword in a wide arc before her sending forth a torrent of energy that swept through the woods, tearing trees and brush apart in it's wake.

Aki got up and took his hat off, revealing a head of mussed brown hair. He checked to make sure sure his hat was still intact before sweeping it clean of debris. He looked at Avey and sheathed his swords. "That was impressive."

Avey nodded and sheathed her sword. "That was…amazing," she said.

The bird was still on her shoulder. "That is simply the beginning. But you are exhausted. And you have lost a lot of blood. You have my loyalty. Now show yourself worthy of it."

"I will. I will show myself worthy of this strength," Avey said as she faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

Avey opened her eyes. Sunlight was shining into the room. A bird was singing outside.

"You seem to like getting chopped up," Isane Kotetsu said, "That's not usually a good thing."

"I'm sorry. A friend and I were having an evening practice session and it got out of hand. Or maybe it went as planned," Aveline said.

"He said it was all his idea," Isane said.

"Are we getting in trouble?" Aveline asked.

"No. The staff likes you two's spirit of practice, they just don't want it getting out of hand again," Isane said.

"I won't. That was a learning experience for me," Aveline said.

"So you have mastered your sword?" Isane asked. Aveline nodded. "Good. I didn't think it would be long after you tapped it's power against the Hollow the other night. Judging by the damage, it's a pretty powerful one."

"Thank you," Aveline said.

"Tea?" Isane asked.

"Please," Aveline answered, taking a cup. Still not as good as Ceylon tea, but it somehow tasted better then before.

* * *

"I hope to not have to see you again for at least another month," Isane said as Aveline left the Squad Four infirmary.

"I hope to see you again soon. Just not unconscious on a table," Aveline said.

"Oh. Well that would be alright," Isane said.

Kimiko and Hikari were outside the infirmary. There weren't any classes today. "Well?" Kimiko asked.

"Have you mastered your sword?" Hikari inquired.

"I have learned it's name and release command," Aveline said, "But mastery…that is a long road."

"Look at you. Learn your sword's name and all of sudden you become wise and cryptic," Kimiko said.

"Next thing you know she will be saying stuff like 'master your fear or else fear will become your master'," Hikari added, making a funny voice.

Aveline laughed, "I'm not that old and wise yet. Just a little sore were Aki stabbed my shoulder."

"He stabbed you?" Hikari exclaimed.

"Yeah. Went straight through my shoulder," Aveline said, rubbing her bandaged shoulder, "So I am kinda putting off teaching you two about your swords until that's healed."

Kimiko and Hikari laughed.

"So what do we do now?" Aveline asked.

"I am going to my family's home for a visit," Hikari said, "It was just me and my brother…and now it's just my brother."

"Well let's visit him then," Aveline suggested, "Are you in Kimiko?"

"Oh, well sure," Kimiko said, "I was thinking of going to my uncle's home with Rei and Aya. But…"

"But what?" Aveline asked.

"Well it feels strange going there now. When my parents died my aunt and uncle took me in. They were nice, but I always felt a little apart from them. I was always left out, left behind. Never abused or neglected but always second best compared to Masato, Rei, and Aya. Especially since my aunt had married into money. My uncle is from a wealthy merchant family, you see, while my father and aunt were…well we always had a warm home and good food, but it wasn't too big or expansive," she explained, "That is part of why I wanted to become a Soul Reaper. I wanted to show I was just as good as they were. I want to be somebody." She looked around, "Sorry, I kinda went on there for a bit."

"Oh that's okay. We never talk about ourselves. It's always about becoming a Soul Reaper. I would hate to make it to end and achieve my goal but loose myself on the way," Aveline explained.

"Are you sure you haven't become all old and wise?" Hikari asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Aveline said.

A laugh was shared.

"So want to come to my place with us, Kimiko?" Hikari asked.

"Okay," Kimiko said, "I need to stop off at my uncle's first though. To tell him and my aunt I won't be by for dinner. Aunt Hisawa is very on about courtesy like that and I would never hear the end of it if I didn't tell her."

"To the Shinsuke house," Aveline said.

* * *

The Shinsuke house was big. A double door was recessed down a walled path from the street. Aveline was sure she heard trickling water beyond the wall. It was readily apparent the wall yard held a great many flowering trees. A stately home with a red roof was centrally located in the walled compound. The three girls made their way down the path. As Soul Reaper trainees, they were permitted to carry their practice swords, or in Aveline's case her sheathed arming sword.

Kimiko knocked at the door. A young woman answered. "Ah, Miss Kimiko. It is good to see you," she said.

"Thank you, Yui. How has your mother been?" Kimiko asked, "I heard she was ill."

"She is. I will tell her you are thinking of her," the woman said, "I will tell Master Touru and Mistress Hisawa you are here. And are these friends of yours?"

"Yes, Yui. We won't be staying long, but I do wish to say hello to my aunt and uncle," Kimiko said.

Yui led them inside. The girls took their shoes off before stepping further inside. A red wood floor led down a hallway that Yui scurried down.

"Nice place. What's that smell?" Aveline asked.

"Patchouli. Aunt Hisawa likes it," Kimiko said, "So she has patchouli scented incense burned in preparation for family dinners."

"Oh that's nice," Hikari said.

"Kimiko! I am so glad that you have come for a visit," said a woman coming down the hallway dressed in a purple kimono, "And who are your friends?"

"Aunt Hisawa," Kimiko said with a slight bow, "These are Aveline Ravenstein and Hikari Ebihara."

Aveline and Hikari bowed.

"So you two are attending Soul Reaper Academy with Kimiko it seems. Are you hoping to find a noble husband there too?" Hisawa asked.

"Well…if it happens, I guess," Hikari said.

"Not at all. I'm there to become a powerful Soul Reaper and protect people," Aveline said, "And what's this about finding a noble husband?"

"A lot of girls go to the Academy to find a noble husband. It's why Kimiko said she was going," Hisawa said, "So will you be staying for dinner?"

"Actually Aunt Hisawa, I came here to let you know that I won't be by for dinner. I'm going to have dinner with Aveline and Hikari," Kimiko said.

"Really? Where are their families at?" Hisawa asked.

"Well, my brother lives in the East Rukon, district 37," Hikari said.

"I'm the last scion of a family of noble warriors," Aveline said.

"Really?" Hisawa asked opportunistically. She started pacing down the hallway.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that," Kimiko whispered.

"Why?" Aveline asked.

"My cousin Masato. Aunt Hisawa has been trying to find a girl from a noble family for him to marry," Kimiko whispered.

"Oh," Aveline whispered.

"Maybe we should go…" Hikari suggested.

"Good idea," Aveline agreed.

"Aunt Hisawa, we need to get going. Hikari is already late for meeting her brother," Kimiko said.

"Oh, wait a moment. Masato and Touru will be back soon. And I want Aveline to meet Masato," Hisawa said.

"Maybe next week," Kimiko answered. Much more quietly she said, "Let's go!"

The three darted into the street.

"So you are going to the Academy to find a noble husband?" Hikari asked Kimiko.

"That's what I told my aunt and uncle. They wouldn't let me go otherwise," Kimiko said.

"Not like you need your parents' permission to go to the Academy," Hikari said, "So why bother? If you wanted to go, just go."

"Because she loves them," Aveline said. The two other girls looked at Aveline. "Kimiko loves them and doesn't want to loose them. So she tells a few half-truths to not hurt their feelings."

"Yeah. I mean they raised me for the past ten years. They are the only family I have. And while I may have that strange relationship with my aunt and uncle, my best friends growing up were Rei, Aya, and Masato," Kimiko said.

"And you know what you're really going there for. You'll become an awesome Soul Reaper one day," Aveline said, "We all will." She put her arms around her friends.

* * *

Hikari took them to a small house with a large back porch. "It's not much, but my brother and I have lived here for a long time. Tatsuya, I'm back!"

A boy looking to be in his early teens came around the corner. "Sis!" he said with a smile, "You came."

"I told you I would. And I always come home on vacation days," Hikari said, "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"Well I was just worried that you would have friends at school to spend time with. I guess I am hoping you'll make some friends," the boy said.

"Yeah, I have friends. See, here they are," Hikari said, gesturing to Aveline and Kimiko.

"My name is Kimiko Tatsumi," Kimiko said.

"I'm Aveline Ravenstein," Aveline said.

"My name is Tatsuya Ebihara," the boy said.

"You mind if they eat here with us? I brought enough for all of us," Hikari asked.

"No problem," Tatsuya said.

Dinner was ramen and a little chicken in a flavorful sauce. Hikari and Tatsuya had made it, both seeming to be good cooks.

"Aunt Hisawa always said that cooking was servants work," Kimiko said, "I never thought so. I wanted to try it."

"I've made a few things," Aveline said.

"Oh? Like what?" Kimiko asked.

"Well it hasn't killed anyone yet?" Aveline said.

Kimiko laughed, "That bad?"

"Not really," Aveline said with a pause, "It was worse."

More laughs were had.

"Anyway I didn't know your family was so well off," Aveline said.

"Uhg, my family wasn't. Back when it was my father and I, my mother died a long time ago, we lived in a small house like this one. Like I said, my aunt married well," Kimiko said.

"What did you dad do?" Aveline asked.

"He was a carpenter," Kimiko answered, "But he really wanted to be a Soul Reaper. He took the entrance exam seventeen times. Never passed."

"So there is more to you becoming a Soul Reaper," Aveline said, "Accomplishing your father's dream?"

Kimiko thought, "Maybe. But it was more of something I happened into. He taught me to hold a sword so he could practice with me. But when he died…he fell off a building…I went to live with my aunt. I didn't really know what I wanted, just that I wanted to do it myself. I already knew the basics and I passed the tests. How about you?"

"I meant what I told your aunt. I'm doing this to help people," Aveline said, "What Hollows do is terrible. I'm going to stop them. And if I can have some adventure along the way, all the better."

"Ramen is done," Hikari announced, setting four bowls at the table and serving them all up.

"So how about you, Hikari?" Kimiko asked, "What brings you to the Soul Reaper Academy?"

"Money," Hikari said, "And adventure."

"Money?" Aveline asked.

"Yeah, Soul Reapers make pretty nice wages around here," Hikari said, "Oh don't look at me like that. I'm not some money grubbing snob. I need it to help Tatsuya."

"Tatsuya?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah. Tatsuya is sick," Hikari said.

"It comes and goes. Today is pretty good actually," Tatsuya said.

"Yeah. Some days he doesn't have enough strength to get out of bed," Hikari said.

"What's wrong?" Aveline asked.

"His lungs. He gets fluid in them and coughs and coughs. Sometimes blood comes up," Hikari said.

Sounds like tuberculosis, Aveline thought. "Have you tried an anti-biotic?"

"What's that?" Hikari asked.

"It's a kind of medicine," Aveline said, "It may help him. We'll go see Isane Kotetsu at the Squad Four infirmary tomorrow. She might be able to help."

"Oh, you think so?" Hikari asked.

"She'll just be glad to see me there for a reason besides being almost dead," Aveline said with a smile, "So you also want some adventure?"

"Yes I did. I get the money and I get some adventure and excitement along the way. And I get to trounce some Hollows. I don't know about you two but those things make me so angry," Hikari explained.

Aveline looked back at the three others at the table. Despite the unsatisfying ramen, which was quite good for ramen, she felt quite happy. In the real world Aveline had always felt out of sync with everything. Almost like she didn't really belong. She felt different here. She felt part of something. She felt like this is where she belonged after all. Funny how that works out, being born in the wrong place, wrong century, wrong person. But eventually finding herself here in the land of the dead. Which reminds her…

"Say, how come I can remember life in the real world but you two can't," Aveline asked.

"Well, we were born here," Kimiko said, "People are born here as well as migrate here from the real world."

"But how come nobody else at the Academy has any memories of the world?" Aveline asked.

"Dunno," Hikari asked, "Sounds like a good question for a teacher though."

The light of day was fading from the sky when the three girls left Hikari and Tatsuya's house.

* * *

"What is it Ravenstein?" the Soul Society Sociology professor asked as Aveline approached his desk after class.

"Sensei, I was wondering why do I have memories of my time in the real world and others don't?" Aveline asked.

"For starters there are two kinds of souls in the Soul Society. Those that were born here and those that migrated here from real world when their bodies died," the professor explained.

"I knew that," Aveline said.

"Well those that migrate here arrive as an idealized form of themselves when they were alive. They are more fit, healthier, and usually more physically attractive then they were in life," the professor said, "And so they don't arrive as a drooling baby with no sense of self they also arrive with the memories of their life."

"I see. But how come nobody else seems to have those memories," Aveline asked.

"When I was in Squad Twelve I asked this same question. And here is what I determined. They still have them. They have just faded into their unconscious. Proper hypnotic techniques can get them back to the surface. As they spend time here in the Soul Society they build up memories of here and those from their real life naturally fade into the background. They are still there, but not as clear or readily accessible," the professor answered.

"Ah. I see. It's to give us some kind of emotional basis for ourselves when we first arrive," Aveline answered.

"Precisely. It can take a few years, perhaps even decades for the soul to build it's sense of self in the Soul Society. But who you are never really changes. Those memories provide a good starting point for you on your journey of self-exploration," the professor said.

"And because I developed my Soul Reaper power faster then others, my memories haven't faded back yet," Aveline surmised.

"Such would be my guess as well, Ravenstein," the professor said, "So what is this I hear about you knowing your zanpaktou's name?"

"Well it wasn't that hard. I knew my Zanpaktou in life. Kinda. It was my family's sword," Aveline said.

"Interesting…" the professor said, "I will need to mention that phenomena to Captain Kurotsuchi. Naturally I won't mentioned you, Miss Ravenstein. That could have unfortunate consequences for any dealings you have with the Captain."

"Uhhh, thank you?" Aveline said.

"No problem," the professor said with a smile.


End file.
